The other Abernathy
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: Nací en el Distrito 12, hija de una pobre muchacha de 18 años que para su desgracia fue enviada a los Juegos y de ahí no volvió. Mi padre, Haymitch, se encargó de cuidarme durante muchos años. De la familia de mi madre no sé absolutamente nada. Me presento, mi nombre es Madison Abernathy y voy a contarles mi historia… (Primera parte terminada)
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**La Cosecha"**_

-¡Madison Abernathy!-exclamó Effie Trinket, dejando de lado la sonrisa con la que se había presentado ante todos los menores de edad del Distrito 12. Haymitch, abrió los ojos y reaccionó rápidamente como si los efectos del alcohol hubiesen desaparecido en ese momento. Esa era su hija. Era yo la que había sido seleccionada como tributo para los Juegos de ese año.

La multitud había vuelto la cabeza hacía la séptima fila de las mujeres. Yo, una joven de 16 años jugaba nerviosamente con el ruedo de mi vestido, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. Había oído mi nombre. Era yo. Effie recupero la postura e intento seguir con la Cosecha.

-¿Dónde…dónde estás?-su voz ya no sonaba como antes, ahora parecía que se le había secado la garganta y casi apenas podía hablar.- Vamos, ven.- tome coraje y salí de entre las filas de chicas. Apenas puse un pie fuera de las cintas de seguridad, me vi rodeada de cuatro agentes de la paz, que me escoltaron hasta el escenario, donde Effie me extendió la mano.- Aquí está.-anunció.-Nuestra tributo femenino.-mis piernas, temblaban notoriamente al estar frente a todo el Distrito 12. La mujer de peluca extravagante se acercó a la otra urna donde metió la mano.- Ahora, los muchachos.-revolvió durante unos segundos y terminó sacando un papel.- Klaus Trelaway.-un chico un poco más grande que yo, caminó a paso firme y sin necesidad de que lo escoltaran.- Aquí están.-dijo Effie tomándonos las manos.- ¡Nuestros tributos!-ninguna persona habló, todos permanecieron en silencio.

Un grupo de pacificadores nos llevó al interior del edificio de Justicia. Me ubicaron dentro de una habitación que tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacía la plaza del Distrito. La gente poco a poco se iba dispersando, para volver a sus actividades normales. Me daba envidia ver a todos esos que lograron salvarse de ser elegidos.

-Solo cinco minutos.-avisó el Agente de la Paz que custodiaba. La puerta volvió a cerrarse de una forma seca. Padre e hija, nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar. Estaba dándole la espalda y con una mano acariciaba el vidrió.

-De niña siempre había admirado a aquellos tributos que eran elegidos para ir al Capitolio.-murmuré sin despegar la vista de la ventana.- Los veía entrenar, luchar, algunos caía y otros salían victoriosos. Siempre había pensado que eran efectos de las cámaras cuando morían, la sangre, los cortes, los Mutos.- hice una breve pausa.-Pero ahora que he crecido, me he dado cuenta de cuan reales son los Juegos. Me di cuenta de que no escondían a los tributos, negándoles volver a sus distritos…-

-Madi…-habló papá, avanzando hacia mí.

-No le había tenido odio hasta el día en que me contaste que mamá había sido asesinada en la Arena y que nadie en el Capitolio se dio cuenta de que estaba destruyendo no una vida, si no tres. La tuya, la de ella y la mía.-ambos nos miramos a los ojos.- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que muera?-pregunté con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Existe la posibilidad de que ganes.-replicó, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.-La última voluntad de tu madre había sido que no te permitiese ingresar a los Juegos, bueno creo que ya no tiene caso que cumpla eso.-él rió apenas, pero volvió a ponerse serio.- Pero puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice: mantenerte con vida. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacarte de esa Arena con vida.-

*.*.*

El tren que iba rumbo al Capitolio, había ya partido de la estación del Distrito 12. Haymitch interrogaba al fornido Klaus, quién mantenía su semblante serio y áspero.

-Te he visto varias veces ayudando a la carnicera. Eres fuerte.-murmuró.- ¿Tienes experiencia con cuchillos?-

-Me encargaba de sacarle el cuero a los perros salvajes y a algún que otro venado que consiguiesen traer.-respondió el chico.

-Bien, eso es algo.-Haymitch, pasó su mirada a mí. Estaba prácticamente en silencio y con la mirada baja.- ¿Madison? ¿En que eres buena?-

-Se me da muy bien escalar y trepar árboles.-respondí con apenas un hilo de voz.- Sae la Grasienta, dice que tengo una buena habilidad para escabullirme sin ser vista.-

-De acuerdo. Ambos van a tener que practicar muy duro en los entrenamientos. No van a parar hasta haber aprendido a manejar por lo menos tres tipos de armas, ¿de acuerdo?-ambos asentimos.- ¿Dónde estará el bar?-murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y salí del comedor.

-Está más que claro que tú vas a sobrevivir.-comentó Klaus.

-Eso no se sabe.-repuse.- Existe la posibilidad de que muera y tu sigas con vida.-él soltó un bufido.

-Tu padre es tu mentor, ¿piensas que va a dejarte morir?- no respondí.- Apuesto a que conseguirás muchos más patrocinadores que cualquier otra persona y saldrás victoriosa como ese del Distrito cuatro que gano en los Juegos anteriores.-Klaus se puso de pie y salió dando un portazo.

Me quede sentada en el sillón jugando nerviosamente con mis manos, mientras los rayos del sol pasaban por las ventanillas golpeando mi rostro suavemente. ¿Dejaría Haymitch que muriese? Sacudí la cabeza y salí del comedor también, poniendo rumbo a la habitación que se me había sido asignada. Debía confiar en que mis habilidades para correr, esconderme y trepar, me ayudasen en los Juegos.

*.*.*

Luego de varios días de viaje del doce hasta el Capitolio, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Con la misma ropa de la Cosecha, ambos tributos, salimos al pequeño balcón que daba a la estación. Centenares de personas se había aglomerado cerca del tren con la esperanza de poder vernos antes que nadie.

-Tómense de las manos.- susurró papá, estando detrás de nosotros. Miré a Klaus fijamente durante unos segundos y deslicé mi mano para que él la tomase. Todas las caras con exceso de maquillaje y grandes pelucas colores, comenzaron a agitarse cuando levantamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. El resto de los Distritos, había arribado también y estaban haciendo una pequeña muestra de los tributos que participarían en los 67 Juegos del Hambre.

Todos fuimos guiados al gran edificio siendo escoltados por los mentores. Klaus y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano sonriéndole a la gente. Effie nos condujo al piso número doce, donde tendríamos una breve estadía antes ser enviados a la Arena.

-Hay grandes comodidades en este departamento, muchas que los demás no tienen.-comentó Effie.- Madi tu habitación está al final del pasillo y la de Klaus a la mitad del pasillo. Ahí tienen ropa y todo lo que necesiten para cambiarse. Ahora vayan, que no falta mucho para que se encuentren con sus estilistas.-

Mi habitación, era mucho más grande que la que tenía en casa. Siempre había visto a muchos tributos usarlas, pero nunca me imaginé ser yo la que estuviese allí en ese momento. Por un momento una extraña sensación me revolvió el estómago como si quisiese devolver todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana. Con un gran trabajo logré tragar saliva y empujar todo hacía adentro nuevamente. No perdí tiempo y salí nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó papá al verme ingresar a la sala.- Estás un poco pálida y ojerosa.-dijo examinándome.

-Estoy bien.-sabía que él no me creyó, pero no insistió.

-En el pasillo hay una habitación especial para nuestro distrito. Allí están tus estilistas.- indicó desde el umbral de la puerta. Asentí mientras comenzaba a recorrer el rellano. Una suave pero desesperante música, se oía desde el interior de aquel cuarto. Coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte y abrí

-¡Al fin!-exclamó una chillona voz desde el interior.- ¡Madison!-volvió a decir la voz de una mujer de cabello de todos colores.

-Has crecido mucho.-comentó Flavius, mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mentón y examinaba cada parte de mí rostro.-Aun recuerdo cuando eras una niña de cinco años que correteabas por todos lados haciendo enojar a tu padre.-

-Como dije.-prosiguió Venia.-Esta niña jamás tendrá vello facial. Mira que hermoso rostro, ¡Esos ojos!-sonreí mientras Octavia me estrechaba en un abrazo.

-Lo primero es lo primero.- habló Flavius, moviendo su colorido jopo.- Vamos a tener que acomodar un poco las puntas de tu cabello y dejarlo extremadamente sedoso y brillante.-

-¡Iré por la cera!-exclamó Venia. Octavia me hizo cambiar mi vestido dándome una bata de color azul y luego me indicó que me recostase sobre una camilla de metal. -¿Quién diría que ya tienes 16?-comentó mientras ponía a calentar un pote con una pasta verde pasto.- Esto va a dolerte apenas.-casi gritó al sentir un líquido extremadamente caliente sobre la piel de mis piernas. El dolor no fue tanto en el entrecejo, pero aun así apreté los labios dejándolos completamente blancos.

Octavia se encargó de sacarme las cutículas y limar mis uñas, dejándolas perfectamente lindas, con puntas redondeadas y algunas florcitas como decoración.

-Bien.-habló Flavius, pasándome un peine para desenredar los nudos de mi cabello recién lavado.- Estás increíblemente perfecta.-comentó mirándome de frente.- En unos minutos vendrá tu estilista y nos dirá como tendremos que maquillarte para el desfile.-

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado acostada en esa camilla mirando el techo. Aún me seguían doliendo las piernas, haciendo que el efecto de aquella pomada que me pusieron, sea verdaderamente lento. La puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente. El sonido hueco que producían los tacos de esa persona, me confirmo que era una mujer la que sería mi estilista.

-Tuve suerte de haber elegido el doce.-murmuró, inclinando la cara para verme más de cerca.- Eres una adolescente pero sigues conservando el cuerpo de una niña de diez años.

-Tengo dieseis.-repuse.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-volvió a murmurar.- Pero tu rostro no dice lo mismo. Mira eres hija de un mentor, por lo tanto hay probabilidades de que llegues a tener patrocinadores hasta por detrás de las paredes. Propongo hacerte ver sumamente increíble para que atrapes a la gran mayoría.-asentí lentamente mientras ella se acercaba a un armario y extraía un vestido de dos partes.- Voy a hacerte brillar.-

*.*.*

Estaba muy nerviosa, había bajado junto a mi estilista por el ascensor y en planta baja nos encontramos con papá y Effie. Haymitch me sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza. Cuando nos dieron la señal, comenzamos a caminar hasta la zona donde se encontraban los carruajes que transportaban a los tributos. Sentía la intimidante mirada de los demás distritos sobre mí, haciendo que los nervios creciesen.

-Míralos con indiferencia.-me ordenó mi estilista.- Ellos te tienen envidia.- la verdad es que cuando me puse el vestido, casi ni yo me reconocí. Las manos que tenía esta mujer eran sin duda mágicas. Había confeccionado nuestros trajes acorde al tema de nuestro distrito, pero no era como los del 7 que todos los años iban vestidos de árboles. No. Este era diferente. El mío era una especie de top que cubría mi pecho, dejando mi vientre al descubierto pero cubriendo mi espalda en forma de X, una falda que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cintura y caía por detrás en una larga cola de color negro. La falda solo llegaba hasta por encima de mis muslos, dejando mis piernas depiladas al aire. Llevaba unas botas que eran largas hasta por mis rodillas, también en negro. Flavius había hecho un excelente trabajo con mi cabello. Hizo que se me enrulase y tomó un extremo atándolo en una trenza corta. Venia deliño mis ojos haciendo que el color de mi pupila resaltase más. En fin, mi equipo de preparación se había esmerado para que causase una buena impresión.- Iré a ver al estilista de Klaus, quédate aquí.-me ordenó. Asentí apoyándome en el carruaje que tenía el número 12.

Miré para todos lados, no era por presumir, pero ningún traje se comparaba con el que había hecho ¿Tigris? La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si ese era su verdadero nombre, pero no iba a cuestionar el gran trabajo que hizo conmigo. Eran pocos los que eran más o menos…decentes. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro suavemente. Me di vuelta encontrándome con un chico.

-¿Un azucarillo?-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**La promesa"**_

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese chico me había ofrecido un cubo de azúcar? ¿En serio?

-¿Quieres?-insistió.

-No…no gracias.-él sonrió y se lo comió.- ¿No son para los caballos?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Créeme que a ellos no les va a importar que tomemos uno o dos o tal vez toda la bolsa.-sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí tú lo dices.-murmuré, corriendo la cabeza.

-Bonito traje, ¿de qué distrito eres?-

-Del doce.-asintió lentamente comiéndose otro cubo de azúcar.- ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Del cuatro, Finnick Odair.-finalizó estrechando mi mano.- ¿Tu?-iba a abrir la boca pero me interrumpió.- ¿Eres la hija de Abernathy, verdad?-

-Sí, soy yo.-su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

-Creo que ya está por empezar el desfile. Nos vemos…otro día.-asentí, mientras lo veía ir junto a un carruaje.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Tigris, cuando quedó a mi lado.

-Sí…sí.-

-Pues, andando.-habló papá palmeando la espada de Klaus.-Sonrían y parezcan felices.- los asistentes me ayudaron a que no se me enredase la cola del vestido. Klaus tomó mi mano ayudándome a subir. Él se veía…bien. Estaba vestido casi igual que yo, solo que llevaba una camisa en vez de un vestido como el mío.

-Les dije que ibas a brillar.-comenzó mi estilista antes de que se abriesen las puertas.-Y lo que prometo, lo cumplo. Vas a brillar, Madison.-asentí, mientras escuchaba como empezaba a sonar el himno del Panem y los carruajes comenzaban a moverse. Podía escuchar los gritos de los ciudadanos del Capitolio, al ver a los primeros distritos. Por inercia busqué la mano de Klaus y la apreté. Él me miró, pero no dijo nada. Cuando vi las luces de la calle, pegando contra mis ojos, escuché como la gente se volví loca al vernos. No entendía por qué hacían tanto alboroto, pero la respuesta estuvo presente cuando bajé la vista a mi vestido. Diferentes colores subían y bajaban, reflejándose en las adornadas prendas de los ciudadanos. Vi en las grandes pantallas como el color de mi cabello se alternaba con los de mi vestido. El piso de nuestro carruaje se vio inundado de rosas rojas lanzadas por todos los espectadores. Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas. El presidente Snow, se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Tributos, bienvenidos!-saludó desde lo alto de su atril.- Aplaudimos su valentía y sacrificio. Y les deseamos, ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!-

*.*.*

Ya está, todo había pasado. Volvimos a la parte donde estaban los carruajes. Effie venía casi corriendo hacía donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡Excelente, excelente!-exclamó moviendo sus manos para todos lados.- ¡Simplemente sin palabras!-papá nos sonrió a ambos, levantando los pulgares.- Volvamos adentro, así los chicos pueden cambiarse y descansar un poco.-Haymitch, puso su mano sobre mi espalda, empujándome para caminar. Al pasar por el cuatro, Finnick me sonrió ampliamente, comiendo otro cubo de azúcar.

Con ayuda de un avox, logré sacarme el vestido y dejarlo completamente doblado sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Me coloqué una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones que me llegaban hasta el muslo y decidí estar descalza. Me acerqué al baño y me saqué todo el maquillaje, quedando más al natural.

Salí al comedor, donde estaban pasando la repetición del desfile. La verdad es que me veía genial con ese traje, nunca pensé decir eso de mi misma, pero era cierto.

-Acércate, Madi.-me indicó papá, desde la mesa. Me senté junto a Tigris, mientras otro avox se encargaba de colocar los platos frente a nosotros. Effie hablaba sobre cómo la gente gritaba nuestros nombres y se volvían locos al vernos avanzar en los carruajes. Mantuve la vista baja casi toda la cena, solo la levantaba para opinar o sonreír. Sentía la punzante mirada de Klaus sobre mí. Él apenas comía y solo se limitaba a mirarme sin siquiera parpadear. Eso era bastante incómodo.

-Terminé.-murmuré, limpiándome con una servilleta y poniéndome de pie. Salí del comedor y me metí en mi habitación. En realidad no tenía sueño ni nada, pero no quería que él me siga mirando con esos ojos tan…profundos. Me acosté en la cama pero no para dormir, sino para mirar el techo. Sabía que iba aburrirme y terminaría haciendo otra cosa.

Me levanté de la cama y salí nuevamente hacía el comedor. Aún iban por el postre, pero no me detuve. Solo murmuré un "enseguida vuelvo" y me fui. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, salí solo para no tener que ser perseguida por las órdenes de Effie ni las inquisidoras miradas de Klaus. Di vueltas por todos lados, sin saber a dónde ir. Ingresé en el ascensor y marqué el botón que iba al último piso, al tejado. Tal vez un poco de aire haría que se me acomodasen las ideas y pudiese pensar con más claridad.

Apenas abrí la puerta, pude ver el gran manto de estrellas que se extendía por todo el Capitolio. Olvidé que estaba descalza, por lo que me estremecí a cada paso que daba sobre el frío piso, igual me importa muy poco el frío. Levanté la cabeza hacía el cielo, dejando que la brisa nocturna me golpee. No hay mucha, pero me conformo.

-Veo que no soy el único que quiere escaparse por un momento.-di un pequeño salto y voltee para ver quien había ingresado.- Fue fascinante el desfile.-comentó Finnick, apoyándose a mí lado.-Nunca había visto algo así.-sonrió de lado y se quedó en silencio.- Es hermosa, ¿verdad? La noche.-levanté la vista dándome cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

-Sí, una noche hermosa.-respondí mientras jugaba con el granito de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.- ¿Por qué has vuelto?- se me ocurrió preguntar en apenas un susurro.- ¿Aún quieres darme azúcar?- Finnick, rió levemente.

-No, no voy a darte azúcar esta vez.-repuso.-Te vi caminar por todos los pisos y tenía la idea de… quería conocerte, en fin.-

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Sí, eres muy escurridiza.-murmuró.

-Por eso me conocen en mi Distrito. Dicen que soy menuda y me puedo esconder en cualquier parte.-hice una mueca y volvimos a quedar en silencio.- Ganaste hace dos años, ¿verdad?-él asintió.- ¿No querías volver aquí, cierto?-

-La verdad es que no sé por qué he vuelto.-respondió.- Ahora soy mentor. Pero no he venido por gusto, que quede claro.-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te ha motivado a regresar?-insistí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano.

-Acércate.-susurró. Cuando apenas quedamos a pocos centímetros, volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.-Vamos a hacer un trato. Te cambio el secreto del por qué he regresado por algún secreto tuyo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo con tono de resignación.-Si no te animas a contarme un secreto, podría ser…un beso por mi secreto.-

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda.-murmuré, volviendo la vista al frente.

-Entonces, no te digo mi secreto.- canturrea encogiéndose de hombros. Lo miré varias veces, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Está bien, te diré mi secreto.-tomé aire y me puse de frente.- Perdí a mi mamá en los Juegos del Hambre.-

-Lo lamento, no es ningún secreto.-intervino.- Todos conocen la historia de Constance, tu madre. Lo lamento.-se apresuró a agregar.- Prueba de nuevo.-

-De acuerdo.-hice una pausa y suspiré.- Le mentí a mi papá. Le dije que sabía cómo enfrentar los juegos, pero en realidad soy débil, no…no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta. Sé que si llego a matar a alguien voy a…sentir pena y no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo. Terminaré muerta por ser tan buena.-bajé la vista, mientras arañaba la pared suavemente.

-El presidente Snow tiene me tiene sometido a venir todos los años y si no lo hago, lastimará a mi familia y no quiero eso.-la verdad no sé cuál de los dos estaba en peores condiciones. Creo que si llegasen a amenazarme con papá, no sabría qué hacer. Él es lo único que me queda. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. No sé porque lo hice, pero él sonrió dejándose tocar.

-Podremos salir de esta.-murmuré. Finnick me miró directo a los ojos. No había podido identificar de qué color eran los suyos, pero con la poca luz que entraba de la puerta pude observar un intenso verde mar. Ahora que me ponía a verlo con más claridad, Finnick era lindo. Tenía perfectas facciones que ningún otro chico, que yo haya conocido, pudiese tener.

-¿Te gusto que miras tanto?-sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta que había estado mirándolo durante unos largos minutos.

-Ah…yo…- no me salía ni una palabra concreta, solo monosílabos sin sentido.

-Entiendo.-interrumpió.-Soy irresistible para los ojos de cualquier chica.-solté un bufido.

-Pero para ella no.-los dos volteamos para ver una figura en la oscuridad.- Vamos, Madison.-miré por última vez a Finnick y me apresuré a ir junto a papá.- Mejor aléjate de mi hija.-llegue a escuchar antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-Tal vez querrás una explicación.-hablé atropelladamente cuando estuvimos los dos juntos.

-No, no la quiero.-me detuve a mitad de pasillo.

-¿No?-

-No.-repitió.-Podrás hablar con todos los chicos que quieras, pero primero, vas a ganar los Juegos y luego harás lo que quieras.-me tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar hacía el ascensor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**"Él confía en mí."**_

Se acercaban los días de entrenamiento, en donde veríamos en que éramos buenos y en que debíamos practicar. Esperaba tener algo que me sirviese para los Juegos. ¿En que podría destacarme?

-Prueba con los cuchillos.-me aconsejó papá mientras nos acompañaba al ascensor.- Tú madre era buena con el arco, también deberías intentar con eso.- dudaba que yo pusiese usar una arco o un cuchillo.

Al llegar nos explicaron cuales iban a ser los riesgos más peligrosos que podría llegar atentar contra nuestra vida: infecciones, falta de alimento, deshidratación, Mutos. La verdad es que les temía más a las bestias creadas por el Capitolio, que a un simple corte.

Luego de que nos dejaran probar las cosas, me acerqué a la mesa de los cuchillos. Miré para todos lados para asegurarme que nadie estuviese viendo mi ridícula actuación. Tomé uno de los que estaban sobre la bandeja y comencé a calcular la distancia del muñeco y la mía.

-Tienes que relajar la mano cuando vas a lanzar.-susurró una voz en mi oído.- Déjame mostrarte.-la mano de Klaus tomó la mía, mientras su pecho se pegaba más a mi espalda.-Pon floja la muñeca.-ordenó, produciendo un extraño cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. Dejé que mi mano siguiese la de él hasta el centro del muñeco.-No estuvo mal.-comentó sin despegarse de mí.-Pero deberías practicar.-se separó y se alejó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Luego de esa escena, me atreví a probar más cosas. Fui a la sección de fogatas, a la de camuflajes, a la de reconocimiento de plantas comestibles, trepe la red que colgaba del techo, aprendí alguna que otra trampa y por último, volví con los cuchillos.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta… ¡llego la noche! Al volver al departamento, tomé un baño para despejarme y salí al comedor para cenar con los demás. Al ingresar Klaus y papá estaban hablando sobre las clases de hoy. Él hacía alarde sobre sus técnicas y sus movimientos con los cuchillos. Rodé los ojos y me senté frente a Effie.

-Veo que han avanzado mucho en un solo día.-comentó papá mientras un avox llenaba su copa de vino.- Espero que mañana sigan así.-asentimos mientras traían los platos con la cena.

Durante unos largos veinte minutos, no hice otra cosa que no fuese jugar con mi comida. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, quería ir a la azotea. Los únicos que hablaban eran papá y Klaus, Effie de vez en cuanto acotaba algo, pero permanecía en silencio como yo.

-Terminé.-dije dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y poniéndome de pie.- Vuelvo en un rato.-sin esperar a que papá asintiese o me diese su permiso, salí.

No me importó tomar el ascensor, subí tranquilamente las escaleras que me llevaban al techo. Cuando sentí la brisa nocturna sobre mi rostro, fue cuando realmente me sentí en paz. Me volví a ubicar en el lugar donde había estado con Finnick la noche anterior y ahí me quedé durante un largo rato, en silencio.

-¿Un azucarillo?-sonreí de lado y voltee para verlo detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Sigues con eso?-pregunté tomando uno de los que me ofrecía.

-Bueno, nada mejor que un poco de azúcar para levantar el ánimo, ¿no crees?-me encogí de hombros, saboreando el dulce en mi boca.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la primera sesión de entrenamientos?-

-No voy a decir que mal…pero regular.-respondí.-Hoy aprendí a lanzar cuchillos.-

-Deberías aprender a usar el tridente.-murmuró tomando otro cubo de azúcar.

-¿A ti te dieron uno, verdad?-asintió pasándome uno a mí.- Ese fue el regalo más caro que un patrocinador pudo haberle hecho a un tributo.-

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió como si fuese lo más natural.- Fui el más querido por todos.-

-Corrección, ERES el más querido por todos.-aclaré.

-No te pongas celosa.-bromeo.-Sé que ganaras y llegaras a ser como yo…bueno, no exactamente como yo.-

-¿Tu confías en mí?-él asintió verdaderamente decidido.

-Se supone que no debo decir esto pero, eres mucho mejor que mis propios tributos.-reí por lo bajo, mientras Finnick se quedaba mirándome.

-¿Qué?-inquirí luego de reincorporarme.- ¿Te gusto que me miras tanto?-

-¿Sabes? Eso no funciona conmigo.-repuso elevando la mirada al cielo.-Aparte eres…-no terminó, solo se quedó en silencio, mirándome.

-¿Soy qué?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Nada, olvídalo.-intentó irse pero lo tomé del brazo, haciendo que retrocediese y quedase frente a mí, mientras yo estaba presa entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué iba a decir?-insistí.-Quiero que termines la frase.-pedí, mirando sus ojos.

-No es nada, enserio.-habré hecho alguna mueca porque una gran, amplia y hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿De en verdad quieres saber qué es lo que iba a decir?-asentí.

-Lo quiero saber.-me pidió que cerrase los ojos, mientras se iba acercando a mí oído.

-Eres linda, Madi.-

*.*.*

-¡Excelente tiro!-exclamó uno de los entrenadores, sacando una flecha que estaba incrustada en la cabeza de uno de los muñecos.- ¡Excelente, sigue así!-volví a colocarme en posición con el arco ya preparado para lanzar. Solté un leve suspiro conteniendo la cantidad necesaria de aire. Lancé una segunda flecha que quedó justo al lado de la primera. Cuando estaba cargando la tercera, una extraña presencia, se colocó detrás de mí haciéndome fallar.

-Nada mal.-

-¿Qué quieres, Klaus?-pregunté casi al borde de perder la paciencia.

-Solo quería probar con algo que no sean cuchillos.-respondió mirando con atención una flecha.- Sigue, haz como que yo no estoy aquí.-intenté ponerme nuevamente en posición levantando el arco. Por alguna razón me temblaban las manos haciendo que sea más complicado ubicar un objetivo.-Estás en mala posición.-me susurró al oído, colocando sus manos sobre mi cadera.-Debes tenerla un poco más inclinada hacía el costado. Dispara.-sentí sus labios sobre mi oído.-Hazlo.-sin pensarlo lancé la flecha que se incrusto perfectamente en el blanco.-Nada mal.-sonrió altaneramente y comenzó a alejarse.

Luego de varias sesiones, llegó el día en que debíamos presentarnos antes los Vigilantes, había pasado muy rápido el tiempo. En los días de entrenamiento había avanzado mucho con los cuchillos, un poco con las lanzas, pero me sabía manejar perfectamente con el arco. Tuve que esperar en el comedor junto a Klaus y los demás tributos para ser llamada. Como siempre, empezaron con el del uno.

Fueron largos los minutos en los que tuvimos que esperar. Me mordí las uñas por casi media hora. Tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada cuando estuviese frente a los Vigilantes. Después de otros quince minutos, dijeron mi nombre. Por suerte era la última. Tenía más miedo que antes y casi que se podría decir que me había agarrado pánico escénico.

Los Vigilantes estaban en un salón sobre la sala de entrenamiento. En ese lugar se podía oler el aroma a comida que servían los avox. El ambiente se llenó de risas que eran provocadas por el vino. Me paré frente a ellos haciendo una breve reverencia para luego presentarme. Miré lo que habían puesto a mí disposición. Hachas, flechas, lanzas, tridentes y demás. Me acerqué a lo que sabía que podría usar con mucha más seguridad: el arco, pero decidí dejarlo para el final como broche de oro. Había aprendido a utilizar hachas, así que empezaría por ellas.

Le arranqué las cabezas a todos los muñecos de cortes limpios y rápidos. Los cuchillos daban en el blanco y solo el último había fallado. No me tenía confianza con las lanzas, pero de todas maneras logré manipularlas. Algunos de los Vigilantes, sonreía o exclamaban cosas. Ya era tiempo de mostrarles en lo que en verdad era buena.

Tomé el arco y coloqué una flecha en la cuerda, para luego tensarla y llevarla a mi mejilla. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, deslizando mis dedos. Escuché el sonido que hizo la flecha al impactar directo al pecho del muñeco, con tanta precisión que hizo que se cayese de espalda.

El tiempo se había acabado. Dejé el arco sobre la estantería de metal e hice una reverencia a modo de despedida.

Salí casi corriendo del salón de entrenamiento. Afuera me esperaba papá, que al verme abrió los brazos, permitiéndome que lo abrazase.

-Ya pasó, Madi, ya paso.-aún me temblaban las manos y me sudaba la frente, pero ya estaba mejor al saber que al menos una parte, ya había pasado.-Te esperó en nuestro departamento.-me susurró al ver que se acercaba Finnick. Asentí mientras él tomaba el ascensor y se iba.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó. Solo atine a encogerme de hombros.

-Si me hubiese ido mal, no estaría sonriendo en este momento.-

-Cierto.-los dos nos acercamos al ascensor y él tocó el botón para que se abriese. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras viajábamos. Finnick me miraba de reojo, pero no me decía nada. Yo por otro lado jugaba con mis manos nerviosamente mirando como subían los pisos.-Bueno, este es mi piso.-habló finalmente antes de que se abriesen las puertas.-Nos vemos…otro día.-asentí mientras llegábamos al cuarto piso.

-¡Miren!-exclamó una voz cuando se abrió la puerta.- ¡Es Finnick Odiar!-

-¡Y no viene solo!-gritó otra. Sentí una potente luz lastimar mis ojos. Esas luces se veían por todas partes.

-Déjenme pasar.-pidió Finn, mientras se apresuraba a apretar el botón del piso 12.

Apenas llegué corrí directamente a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un golpe seco y comencé a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto. Me miré al espejo y estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía mucho calor. Me hice sonar las articulaciones de los dedos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero, ¿por qué me ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso me gustaba Finnick como para ponerme de esta manera?

-¿Madi?-di un salto al ver a papá en la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?-asentí varias veces, deliberando si era cierto o no.- Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?-sentí unas palmaditas en mi mejilla y volví en mí.

-¿Qué?-él enarcó una ceja y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Segura de que estás bien?-solté un suspiro y me dejé caer a su lado.

-En verdad no lo sé.-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Odair?-inquirió. Ladee la cabeza sin saber que contestar con franqueza.- ¿Lo es?-terminé asintiendo.- Varias veces…-

-Me dijiste que no debo encariñarme con alguien que está en el Capitolio.-terminé la frase.-Lo sé, pero… él confía en mí, él cree que voy a vivir mucho más que sus propios tributos.-

-¿Dijo eso?-

-Sí, él colocó toda su confianza en que saldré campeona.-continué apenas reincorporándome.

-¡Haymitch!-gritó Effie desde afuera.- ¡Los resultados!-ambos nos pusimos de pie y salimos tan rápido de la habitación que casi la tiramos en el camino. Apenas llegamos al comedor, Caesar Flickerman, recién iba diciendo el resultado de la chica del dos.

-¿Resultados?-preguntó papá sentándose en un sillón.

-Los dos del uno tienen un 9.-respondió Tigris.-El del dos un 8.- fueron pasando por todos los distritos. Los del cuatro tenían un seis y un cinco, de seguro no le hizo mucha gracia Finnick.

-Del distrito 12, Klaus Trelaway, obtuvo un puntaje de 9.-Effie saltó del sillón aplaudiendo y gritando loca de alegría.- Del distrito 12, Madison Abernathy, obtuvo un puntaje de…-el condenado hizo una pausa, que fue mucho más larga que el silencio que hubo cuando fui elegida en la Cosecha.- 10.-

-¡Sí!-exclamó papá, realizando la misma acción que Effie.- ¡Lo sabía!-miré de reojo a Klaus, su alegría se había desvanecido y fue reemplazada por una amarga sonrisa dirigida a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Las revelaciones en las entrevistas"**_

-Te ves hermosa.-comentó Tigris, dándole los últimos retoques a mi vestido. Flavius, Venia y Octavia, hicieron un excelente trabajo con mis uñas y mi peinado. La verdad es que con solo verme una vez sola en el espejo, ni yo pude reconocerme.

-Es tu segundo mejor trabajo.-dije mirando anonadada las cuentas que adornaban el escote de mi vestido. Es casi parecido al del desfile, a diferencia que tiene la cola más larga y la falda un poco más por encima de mis muslos de color rosa pálido, llevaba unos zapatos de taco semi alto de color blancos con cuentas rosas claras. En el centro, justo a la altura de mi ombligo, hay una especie de cinturón un tanto más grueso que un cinturón normal, del mismo color y con cuentas plateadas. No tiene mangas, pero tiene un escote recto, con algunas elevaciones que realzaban mi busto, que no deja ver mucho. Flavius hizo un batido de rulos de colores, acordes al vestido. Octavia, deliño mis ojos no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para darles un toque más suave que cuando los deliño para el desfile. Venia esculpió mis uñas mágicamente dejándolas increíbles.

-Vaya.-comentó papá, apenas ingresó a mi habitación.-Perdón, señorita, pero venía a buscar a mí hija, ¿la ha visto?-sonreí mientras me acercaba a él.

-Yo que tú la vigilo más de cerca, Abernathy.-murmuró Tigris sonriendo felinamente.

-Créeme que lo hago.-acarició mi mejilla, mientras tomaba mi mano.- Ya está todo listo. ¿Vamos?-al salir al pasillo, me di cuenta de que había más puertas aparte de la que tenía el número doce. Estaban todos los distritos. Algunos ya estaban listos, esperando órdenes de sus mentores. Apreté la mano de papá, al sentirme intimidada por las miradas.-No temas.-me susurró, cuando pasamos por la puerta del 11. La estilista de ese distrito, no tenía mucha imaginación a la hora de vestir tributos o simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Me quedé mirando de reojo los demás atuendos, algunos eran lindos, pero el resto eran desperdicios de tela. No aparté la vista hasta que papá se detuvo.-Oh, Finnick.-habló.

-Haymitch.-volví la vista al frente encontrándome con esa radiante sonrisa que solo él tenía. No sé si se habrá notado, pero me quedé mirándolo más de lo normal.- Que…linda estás, Madi.-miró varias veces a papá, pero él solo soltó un gruñido.

-¿Podrías acompañar a mi hija abajo, Odair?-pidió con voz gruesa.- Debo asegurarme de que Klaus, esté listo.-Finnick asintió gustoso de acompañarme.- No toques demás.-

-¡Papá!-exclamé, golpeándole suavemente el brazo. Él sonrió y se alejó. Ambos quedamos en silencio, yo revoleaba los ojos tratando de mirar para otro lado, mientras que él no perdía ningún detalle de mí.

-¿Vamos?-habló finalmente. Asentí reiteradas veces mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el ascensor. Este tardo más o menos un minuto en subir, pero fue un largo minuto.

-Gracias.-susurré cuando él me permitió ingresar. Mientras bajamos, se produjo un incómodo silencio. Finnick tarareaba una canción mientras se movía hacia adelante hacia atrás, haciendo oscilar las solapas de su traje. Me mordí el labio al ver lo…lindo que estaba vestido. Sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial esta noche, haciendo que el verde agua sea más intenso.

-Ese vestido te hace ver como toda una señorita.-comentó luego de unos segundos. Sonreí mientras observaba mi vestido. Levanté la cabeza para darme cuenta de que era mucho más alto que yo, y que apenas le llegaba hasta por debajo del hombro.

-Gracias, tú también estás hecho un caballero.-

-Lo sabía.-soltó una risa socarrona, mientras se le marcaban unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Cada vez falta menos para que empiecen los Juegos.-no sé ni porqué dije eso, pero la verdad es que quería que se extendiese un poco más el tiempo y que no lleguen.-Eso significa estar sola, no confiar en nadie, tratar de sobrevivir con una soga…-

-Hey, hey.-me detuvo colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.-Primero, no estarás sola. Aun desde la distancia, estaré dándote apoyo.-levantó mi mentón haciendo que mis ojos se fundieran con los de él.-Jamás estarás sola.-sonreí ampliamente, cerrando los ojos dejando que su pulgar acariciase mi mejilla. No me di cuenta de que él comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros.

-¡Finnick Odair!-exclamó una voz chillona, soltando un gran flash que casi nos deja ciegos a ambos.

-¡Tiene novia! ¡Tiene novia!-coreaban otras voces.

-Ven.-Finnick, me tomó de la mano y me sacó del ascensor. Los dos comenzamos a correr por los pasillos de la planta baja. El ambiente estaba inundado de nuestras risas. Cuando los perdimos de vista, nos detuvimos cerca de una esquina. Yo no paraba de reír, al punto de casi perder el equilibrio con los tacos y caer al suelo, de no haber sido porque las manos de Finnick se agarraron de mi cintura, haciendo que su rostro quedase a un palmo del mío. Dejé de reír al ver que mi aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, que olía a las galletas saladas del distrito 4.

-Qué maravilloso es el amor.-habló una voz detrás de nosotros. Él me ayudo a reincorporarme y casi se me para el corazón al ver que el mismísimo presidente Snow, estaba frente a nosotros. Me estremecí al ver que entre sus manos había una rosa más blanca que la nieve.- Lastima que tendrá que desvanecerse para mañana en la mañana. Todos sabemos cuál es el destino y el final de un tributo, ¿verdad?-bajó la vista meciendo la rosa.- Pero, siempre está la posibilidad que dentro 24 personas, una salga con vida.-volví a estremecerme, pero no deje que se note.- Además, a la gente le rompería el corazón que se destruya tan bella pareja.-estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla.-Bueno, no los molesto más. Con su permiso, debo retirarme.-la verdad es que me sentí demasiado contenta cuando comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y volteo.-El show dará comienzos en unos momentos, señorita Abernathy.-sacudió la rosa una vez más y se fue.

La sensación del pánico y el miedo, me lleno apenas dobló la esquina. Miré a Finnick, que tenía el rostro crispado y los labios apretados. Apreté su mano, intentando sonreí, pero solo logré hacer una mueca espantosa, que al menos le hizo aparecer una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté. Él asintió, mientras me abrazaba. Me aferré a él, como si mi vida dependiese de eso.

*.*.*

-En el desfile, la hemos visto brillar literalmente con ese vestido, que madre mía, nos ha dejado a todos sin palabras.-la gente comenzó a levantar las manos y exclamando cosas.- Nos hemos entristecidos al saber que ella fue hija de una tributo que, desgraciadamente, murió en la arena, dejando a una familia desbastada. ¡Hoy tiene 16 años y siguiendo los pasos de sus padres, se enfrentara a los peligros de los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Madison Abernathy!-la gente rompió en aplausos, cuando me vieron subir al escenario.- ¡Vaya, niña, estás bellísima está noche!-

-Gracias.-respondí con una sonrisa, mientras Caesar, me tomaba la mano y me acompañaba hasta la silla que estaba junto a la de él.

-Déjenme decirles, que conozco a esta chica desde que tengo uso de memoria.-comentó, dirigiéndose al público.- Era tan solo una niña que no le llegaba ni a la cintura a una persona de estatura promedio, siempre luciendo un moño rojo en esta hermosa y larga cabellera.-

-Ya basta.-murmuré, dándole un suave golpe en la rodilla.-Me sonrojo.-la gente rió, moviendo todas esas pelucas raras.

-Madi, aquí llega el momento que yo estaba tratando de evitar.-hizo un leve silencio, tomando mi mano.- ¿Qué se siente ingresar a la Arena, sabiendo que tu padre verá todo?-me humedecí los labios con la lengua mientras trataba de armar una frase.

-Para empezar, nada de esto es fácil para mí.-hablé carraspeando varias veces.- Sé que no será sencillo para él, pero es algo que debo hacer.-hice una pausa.- Aparte, creo que mi papá se sentirá orgulloso de saber, que al menos lo intente.-la gente, especialmente las mujeres, soltaron una especie de sollozos.

-Eres muy valiente y sé que lograras salir.-palmeo mi mano y rápidamente cambió su expresión por una más alegre.- Dime, Madi. Se han corrido rumores de que entre tú y el ex campeón, Finnick Odair, están en… algo. ¿Es eso cierto?-boquee un par de veces sin saber que decir.

-Si te digo algo ahora, tal vez te mienta, Caesar.-repuse sonriendo.- Solo puedo aclarar que somos buenos amigos.-miró hacia el costado del escenario y distinguí la sonrisa de Finnick, que luego me regaló un guiño.

-La verdad es que apuesto por ustedes dos.-abrí los ojos, dejando de ver hacia mi costado.-Tengo ese presentimiento.-se quedó observándome un momento.- ¿Quién es tu estilista?-preguntó.

-Tigris.-murmuré.

-Vaya, que tiene estilo.-se puso de pie mientras me extendía la mano.-Vamos, linda, ponte de pie y deja que todos observen tu belleza.-acepté aunque un poco indecisa, mientras él me hacía dar una vuelta, que hizo que los flecos de la cola del vestido envolviesen mis piernas como si fueran dos cosas delicadas. La gente estalló en ovaciones, parándose y aplaudiendo.- ¡Damas y caballeros, Madison Abernathy!-

Luego de haber bajado del escenario, me reuní con papá, que me abrazó fuerte acariciado mi espalda. Me aferré a él, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, pero tuve que hacerlo, el olor a alcohol casi me mata.

-Estuviste esplendida.-comentó Effie, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.- Esplendida.

-_¡Damas y caballeros, Klaus Trelaway!- _dijo Caesar mientras señalaba uno de los costados del escenario.-_ Que placer conocerte finalmente, hijo.-_

_-Lo mismo digo.-_Klaus llevaba un traje perfectamente liso, de color negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules.

-_Cuéntame, ¿hay algo que te haya impresionado del Capitolio?-_preguntó Caesar mientras ambos se sentaban.

_-La verdad no me imagine cuan bello podía ser el mundo, si uno sale del Distrito.-_ ¡Que fabulador!_- Las construcciones y la gente, son maravillosa.- _

_-Y ya que hablamos de tu distrito.-_inquirió Caesar.-_ ¿Hay alguna chica que ande rondando cerca de ti?-_Klaus sonrió levemente.

_-No voy a andar con rodeos.-_murmuró con voz casual.-_Sí, sí hay una chica que hace tiempo me tiene loco. Que cada vez que la miró no puedo creer que sea tan…perfecta.-_

-Madi, será mejor que vayas subiendo.-habló papá intentando apartarme del televisor. Saqué su mano y seguí con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-_Me parece que alguien está enamorado.-_la gente exigía que se revelase su nombre.-_ ¿Se puede saber quién es?-_

_-Madison Abernathy.-_

_*.*.*.*_

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan. En mi perfil se encuentra la foto del vestido de Madi, por si quieren verlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Los **__**Sexagésimo séptimo**__** Juegos del Hambre"**_

Simplemente, me quedé helada. Ósea, ¿Klaus estaba hablando de mí? ¿Él estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo puede ser si en el tren casi que me odiaba por ser hija del mentor? ¡Que sujeto más bipolar!

-_Vaya, hijo.-_prosiguió Caesar, procesando la bomba que le habían lanzado.- _Me parece que Finnick Odair, tiene competencia.-_la gente comenzó a reír, pero yo no le encontraba la gracia.

-¿Madi?-preguntó Effie, mientras salí del pasillo, azotando la puerta.

Apreté el botón para llamar al ascensor. Tenía los dientes apretados y me estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas. Escuché que la chicharra que anunciaba el final de la entrevista, significando que Klaus aparecería junto a papá y a Effie, en cualquier momento.

-Maldición.-dejé de lado el ascensor y me enfile hacía las escaleras, tomando los costados de mi vestido para no pisarlos. Subí los malditos doce pisos, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, por lo que hice un esfuerzo más y llegue a la azotea.

¿Cómo se supone que debería estar en este momento? ¿Feliz?, no lo creo. ¿Triste?, tal vez. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir mi nombre?

-Jamás pensé llegar a tener competencia.-volteé para ver a Finnick, acercándose lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.-Hay que aclarar, que no me gusta que otros jueguen mis juegos.-

-¿Eres de esos que son totalmente autoritarios con lo que les pertenece?-pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Un poco.-se apoyó en el borde, mirando las transitadas calles del Capitolio.- ¿En serio está enamorado de ti?-me encogí de hombros.

-No sé y no me quiero enterar.-murmuré.- Nunca lo vi en el 12, ni sabía que existía.-rió levemente.- No, enserio. Admito que tampoco tenía tantos amigos, solo una que era mi mejor amiga, pero tampoco sé si iba a la escuela o solo trabajaba.-

-Bueno, al parecer, él te conocía desde las sombras.-bromeo.

-Puede ser.-nos quedamos en silencio, viendo como miles de microscópicos puntitos de colores se movían desde abajo.

-¿Finnick? ¿Madison?-ambos movimos la cabeza hacía atrás, encontrándonos con Effie.- ¿Podrían venir un momento?-nos miramos unos segundos y luego bajamos detrás de ella. No dijimos nada hasta llegar al departamento que me correspondía.

-¿Mags?-preguntó él, al ver a su vieja mentora.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestione dirigiéndome a papá.

-Pues verán, en las entrevistas, causaron gran furor cuando se mencionaron la vida amorosa de ambos tributos.-enarqué una ceja, sin entender.- Con Mags, hemos pensado que sería una gran oportunidad venderle a la gente la trágica historias de los dos chicos que estaban enamorados de la misma chica.-

-¡Eso es un locura!-bramó Finnick.

-No, no lo es.-replicó papá.- Es algo que podría salvarle a vida a Klaus y a Madison.-

-Solo uno sale, es imposible que salgan dos campeones en un mismo año.-aclaré.

-Madi, al menos a la gente le gustará.-insistió.- Si alguno muere, todos recordarán la maravillosa historia del complicado triángulo amoroso.-

-¡No pienso hacer eso!-exclamé.

-Déjame decirte, que sí lo harás, nena.-

-Mad, piensa en esto.-interrumpió Finnick, con el ceño pensativo.-Esta sería una oportunidad para salvar tu vida.-

-¡Ves! Hasta él piensa que es lo correcto.-murmuró papá.

-¿Y qué hay de Klaus?-

-De él no te preocupes, si está tan enamorado de ti, tal vez arriesgue su vida heroicamente por ti y todas esas estupideces.-

_*.*.*_

-Estás muy callada.-comentó Tigris, mientras trenzaba mi cabello, luego de haberme ayudado con el traje que usaría en la Arena.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Deben ser los nervios.-murmuré, sin prestar mucha atención. Ella soltó un leve y suave maullido, siguiendo con lo suyo. El equipo que usaría para los Juegos, constaba en una camiseta, sin mangas, de color morada, pantalones ajustados a mi cadera y cintura de color marrón claro, tenía unas botas de color negro que me llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas y eran lo suficientemente cómodas para caminar, hasta incluso, correr. En un perchero que estaba detrás del espejo, colgaba una chaqueta negra con el número doce pegado en la manga.

- Pase lo que pase, apuesto cualquier cosa, a que saldrás viva.-murmuró, terminando con mí cabello. Asentí varias veces, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos, pero era difícil.-No llores, Madi.-me estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándome sentir ese aroma que me había gustado desde la primera vez que la vi, era raro de explicar, pero de alguna forma lograba parecerse al olor materno.- Todo saldrá bien.-tomó mis mejillas, secándolas. Besó mi frente y luego salió de la habitación. Aún faltaba un rato para que tomase el aerodeslizador que me llevaría a la Arena. Me senté en la cama, moviendo la rodilla de la impaciencia y mordiéndome las uñas (mi equipo de preparación, me mataría)

-Solo tienes cinco minutos.-habló la voz de papá, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Finnick!-exclamé al verlo ingresar. Me puse de pie y lo abracé con fuerza. Él solo pasó sus manos por mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Podía sentir el armonioso sonido de su corazón en mi oído, haciendo que me tranquilizase.

-Todo estará bien.-me susurró, frotando mi espalda.

-Tengo miedo.-balbucee.-No quiero ir.-

-Lo lamento, Mad.-murmuró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.-Creo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para sacarte con vida.-sollocé en su pecho.-Pero tal vez esto te ayude para cuando te sientas sola.-levanté la vista mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla e iba acercando sus labios a los míos. Esta vez no hubo periodistas que nos interrumpiesen, ni cámaras, ni metiches. Solo estábamos nosotros dos. Su tacto era suave, algo que jamás pensé sentir. Pasé mis manos por su cuello mientras me pegaba más a él. Su lengua jugueteo con la mía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No quería separarme, no quería cortar tan magnifico momento, pero debía hacerlo.

-Te quiero, Finn.-susurré, cuando tenía su frente apoyada en la mía.

-Te quiero, Madi.-sentí una que otra lágrima bajar por mi mejilla, pero fue detenida por su pulgar.- Cuando esté en la arena, quiero que mantengas esto contigo.-metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una fina cuerda que terminaba en una especie de colmillo que tenía tallado diferentes formas.-Sé que te traerá suerte, a mí me la trajo en mis juegos.-se colocó detrás de mí, abrochando el pequeño broche de plata.-Ten en cuenta que estaré esperándote.- me di vuelta, volviéndolo a abrazar.

*.*.*

Jamás pensé que la despidida de papá fuera tan dura. Nunca lo había visto llorar, pero estaba claro que temía que lo que había pasado con mamá, se volviese a repetir. Varias veces le dije, que volvería y volvería por él. Haymitch, solo se limitó a abrazarme fuerte, mientras estábamos en la azotea, donde me esperaba el aerodeslizador.

-Antes de que te vayas, quiero que tengas esto.-colocó en mi mano un prendedor, con la forma de una pájaro.- Es un Sinsajo, se supone que debí habérselo entregado hace años a la esposa del Alcalde, pero nunca me acordé. Perteneció a Maysilee Donner, ella estuvo conmigo en mi primer Juego y dijo que debía devolvérselo a su familia.-

-Creo que si vuelvo, se los entregaré.-él sonrió palmeando mi mejilla.

-Es hora de que vayas yendo.-aún tenía los ojos cristalizados y parecía que la voz se le iba a quebrar si no me iba de una vez.

Una vez que subí al aerodeslizador, nos colocaron a todos los tributos el rastreador para que los Vigilantes, pudiesen seguir nuestros pasos. El viaje hasta la base que luego daría a la Arena, duró más o menos una media hora, la cual fue la más larga de toda mi vida. Movía mis manos de los nervios, sintiendo la mirada de todos los otros tributos encima. En la fila de enfrente, a dos asientos de distancia, Klaus mantenía la vista fija en el suelo sin moverse o hacer algún sonido, simplemente callado.

Cuando llegamos a la base, fui acompañada por cuatro Agentes de la Paz, hasta un cuarto donde se encontraba Tigris, no dude en abrazarme a ella, mientras esperábamos a que llegue el momento en que debía partir.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó cuándo descubrió el prendedor.

-Me lo dio papá.-una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Lo tomó y colocándolo en la parte de adentro de mi remera.

-Tengo algo para que comas, mientras esperas.-me acompañó hasta una mesa, donde había algunos platos con comida. No tenía mucha hambre, por lo que comí pequeñas cucharadas del estofado que había.- Yo que tú, me llenó la panza antes de ir a la Arena.-me aconsejó, pasándome vaso con un poco de jugo.

_-¡Un minuto!-_solté los cubiertos, mientras se me tensaba el cuerpo. Me limpié la boca, bebiendo con las manos temblorosas, un poco de jugo.

-Todo saldrá bien.-murmuró.- Tienes el apoyo de mucha gente.-

-¿En serio?-ella asintió.

-En serio.-me puse de pie, abrazándola. Tal vez por última vez.

-_Treinta segundos.-_Tigris, me colocó la chaqueta, acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí levemente, acercándome al tubo de cristal. Una vez que estuve envuelta en las paredes transparentes, la puerta se cerró, separándome de mi estilista. Apoyé mi mano sobre el vidrió, pero ella solo asintió. El tubo comenzó a elevarse, dejando debajo la sala donde había estado hacía solo unos segundos. La tenue luz artificial, fue reemplazada por una brillante, que hizo que me cubriese los ojos a medida que me elevaba.

Cuando logré reaccionar, estaba en mi tarima, en medio de un espeso pantano de aguas sumamente oscuras, mosquitos por todos lados y la Cornucopia se alzaba a pocos metros de nosotros con el reloj que marcaban los setenta segundos que quedaban para que se diese comienzo a los Juegos. Me sentía realmente mal, no quería estar ahí. Sentía el estofado subiendo por mi garganta, como si quisiese salir al exterior. Traté de respirar profundo, pero el aire era demasiado pesado y casi no podía pasar hacía mis pulmones, haciendo esa tarea de cada vez más complicada. Al parecer no era la única que tenía ese problema. La chica del once, se tuvo que apoyar sobre sus rodillas, mientras tosía ferozmente. Cuando logré acostumbrarme, decidí investigar el lugar. Había muchos árboles, no se veían muchos lugares de tierra firme sino que la mayoría estaban inundadas por el pantano. No muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, logré percibir el olor a rosas, como el que desprendía el presidente Snow. Por un momento temblé, al pensar que él estuviese aquí.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté para mí misma, al ver una especie de ojos saliendo de entre medio de las pantanosas aguas. No me di cuenta de que el reloj ya estaba en los cinco segundos y recién lo hice, cuando mi cuerpo toco la frialdad del agua. Algo me había empujado, bruscamente derribándome.

Salí a la superficie y tomé una gran cantidad de aire. Los demás tributos ya estaban rumbo a la Cornucopia, pero parecían tener problemas para hacerlo. Algo gigante se movía por debajo del agua, como si los atacase. No perdí más tiempo, me sumergí nuevamente, mientras nadaba rumbo a las provisiones. No veía nada de nada, pero supe que llegue cuando mi cabeza chocó contra algo duro y firme. Saqué la cabeza y sonreí al ver que estaba frente al cuerno plateado. Haciendo una gran presión con mis brazos, logré subirme a la amplia plataforma. No fui la única que lo hizo, el del once ya se encontraba ahí, eligiendo mochilas, como si fuese una niño en una dulcería. Al verme, soltó una especie de rugido, lanzando un cuchillo en mi dirección, logré esquivarlo, pero cortó apenas mi ceja y luego se perdió en el agua. Tan pronto volví mi vista al frente, él venía corriendo en mi dirección. Acertó un golpe con su cabeza en mi estómago, que me hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabillar hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas, mientras se ubicaba en mi pecho con sus manos sobre mi garganta. Intenté sacármelo de encima, pero era un tanto más pesado que yo, sin contar que contaba con más fuerza. Di un grito ahogado, cuando de su boca salió sangre que manchó mi rostro. A pocos metros, se encontraba Klaus con una colección de cuchillos a su disposición. Di un salto y me puse de pie, aún había pocos que había logrado salir del agua. No perdí nada de tiempo y me arrodille frente a los suministros tomando cualquier mochila al azar y luego revisando hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un arco plateado y un tridente. Me detuve una fracción de segundos para ver como la estaban pasando mis enemigos. La verdad que es que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cosas escamosas de color blanquecino y de gran tamaño, los atacaban. _"Mutos"._ Pensé mientras me apresuraba a salir de la Cornucopia para encontrar un lugar seguro. Los que habían logrado salir del agua, se apresuraban a tomar todas cosas que podía e irse lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue a la esquina de la gran plataforma, busqué la forma de saltar y escapar. Cerca de mí había una especie de bulto, que era más específicamente, un muerto. Estaba a pocos metros de una posible salida, **mi** posible salida. Me coloqué la mochila en la espalda, junto al carcaj, el arco y el tridente. Retrocedí un poco y tomé carrera, dando un salto sobre el cuerpo, que se hundió un poco, pero resistió. Arañe con la uñas la tierra, mientras escuchaba el sonido de más cuerpo, con vida, cayendo al agua tratando de huir. Me agarré como pude de las raíces que caían de un árbol y logré escalar hasta tocar tierra. Me reincorporé rápidamente, echando un vistazo a lo que se encontraba detrás de mí. El agua verde, se había teñido de rojo y había una gran cantidad de niños muertos. Me obligué a volver a mi misión y salí corriendo, dejando el pantano detrás de mí.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Las heridas duelen"**_

La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuánto corrí, solo sé es que me aleje bastante de la Cornucopia. Había logrado tomar un arco, un tridente y una sola mochila, la cual, ya tendría tiempo de revisar. Me detuve un momento para poder respirar, pero no me detendría por mucho tiempo, eran muchos los que habían logrado escapar del pantano y se esparcieron en cualquier dirección. Mis ojos recorrieron el escenario en el que estaba: era una especie de claro, donde había frondosos arbustos, alguna que otra enredadera y cortos árboles de finas ramas. Desde que había salido del centro de la Cornucopia, me había estado sangrando la ceja y por más que limpiase la herida, seguía saliendo sangre.

Con un poco más de aire en mis pulmones, volví a emprender mi marcha. Desde las copas de los árboles, se escuchaba el canto de diferentes aves. De vez en cuando me daba vuelta para asegurarme de que seguía sola. En algunas ocasiones me sentía realmente observada desde diferentes ángulos, pero sabía que tal vez eran las cámaras de los Vigilantes. Seguí avanzando, con el sonido del quebrantamiento de algunas ramas a mi paso.

Escuché una especie de grito, que me hizo voltear, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, otro cuerpo, impactó contra el mío, lanzándome hasta el costado del árbol más grueso que había cerca. Solté un gemido de dolor, mientras me sostenía las costillas. Levanté la vista encontrándome con dos ojos asesinos, que pertenecían a la tributo del 7, aquella que en el desfile llevo ese horroroso vestido de árbol. Su expresión reflejaba demencia, en sus manos llevaba dos cuchillos de punta curva y se acercaba rápidamente a mí. Hice todo lo posible para poder detenerla, pero me dio un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que bajara la guardia y me retirase un poco. Cuando volvió a correr para acercarse a mí, me reincorporé, tomando uno de sus brazos y flexionándolo hacía atrás con fuerza. Ella soltó un grito mezclado con un gruñido y me dio un cabezazo en la nariz. Nuevamente, mi rostro sangraba. La chica, me tomó del pelo y comenzó a arrastrarme por el grueso colchón de hojas secas. Ejercía tanta presión, que me comenzó a doler la cabeza. Mis manos tanteaban el suelo, en busca de algo para defenderme, pero el arco y el tridente estaban demasiado lejos y no los alcanzaba. Algo me rozó la mano y no dude en tomarlo. Una roca, era perfecta. Aprovechando que mi atacante me arrastraba dándome la espalda, logré lanzársela, dándole justo en la nuca. Sentí mi cabello liberado y no dude en ponerme de pie, corrí hasta el arco, colocando lo más rápido que pude una flecha. Ella soltó un gruñido y del interior de su chaqueta sacó otro cuchillo. Ambas disparamos al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Bueno, es simple. Mi tiro la mato, en cambio el suyo, solo se clavó en mi pierna.

Dejé caer el arco y caí de espalda al suelo, al tiempo que escuchaba el cañón que anunciaba que otro tributo, había muerto. Solté un grito al comenzar a sacar el cuchillo de mi pierna. Me estremecí al ver que había más sangre. Trate de reacomodar mi respiración, pero se me era imposible. El cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse de un rosa casi anaranjado. Es hora de ir buscando un lugar donde poder acampar y pasar la noche. Antes de irme y de que aparezca el Aerodeslizador, revisé todas las cosas que tenía la chica que…mate. Ella no tuvo tanta suerte, solo consiguió un poco de soga, una gran colección de cuchillos, pero a la que le faltaban cinco, un par de latas de comida, una tienda de campaña y una cantimplora vacía. Yo aún no sabía que es lo que me había tocado, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Guarde todas esas cosas en la mochila, dejando solo un cuchillo a la mano, por si acaso. Cuando apenas hice dos metros, se levantó una correntada que hizo elevar unas cuantas hojas que se me pegaron en el pelo. Una especie de mano mecánica, tomó el cuerpo de la chica del 7, llevándosela. Volví mi vista al frente, asegurándome de estar sola y de que el cañonazo no haya atraído a más curiosos. La punta de mi bota, pateo algo que produjo un ruido metálico. Escondido en el suelo, se encontraba el tridente plateado. Miré para todos lados, antes de agacharme para tomarlo.

Tarde una media hora en encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Llegue a una parte de la Arena donde había más cantidad de árboles, de troncos más gruesos y de follaje más denso. Elegí el que era más alto y comencé a montar mi campamento.

Utilicé las sogas para formar un atado de ramas y colocar como base la lona de la tienda. Una vez que tuve algo sobre que apoyarme, me senté y comencé a revisar las cosas que me habían tocado. Un saco de dormir, más latas de comida, una loción para mosquitos, alcohol, gazas y más soga. Bueno, algo era algo.

Ya era de noche por lo que no me convendría bajar a revisar el perímetro, tal vez lo haría en la mañana. Me acomodé en el saco de dormir, hacía mucho calor como para taparme, por lo que solo abrí los cierres y desplacé la otra parte hacía el costado. Me despojé de mi chaqueta, quedando solo con la camiseta a tirantes, que por suerte era de una tela liviana. Estaba demasiado exhausta, me dolía todo el cuerpo y me escocía la herida de la pierna. Me reincorporé, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco, mientras sacaba la botella de alcohol y el paquete de gazas. Hice el agüero del pantalón un poco más grande para poder limpiar la sangre con más precisión. Al principio una sofocante sensación de ardor, me invadió cuando apoye el trozo de tela. Apreté los labios, hundiendo las uñas en la lona de la tienda. Respiré profundamente, mientras lo iba retirándola de a poco. Corté un trozo más de gaza y la até en mi pierna. Me acomodé nuevamente, dejando de lado las latas de comida. Cuando estaba intentando dormir, el cielo se iluminó, dando paso al himno de Panem, junto a su sello. Me moví apenas para ver a los caídos. Han muerto diez en total: los dos del tres, la chica del cuatro, la de seis, los dos del siete, uno del nueve, los dos del diez y el del once. Solo quedábamos catorce.

*.*.*

-¡Madison!-me levanté de golpe, casi cayendo del árbol, pero por suerte estaba sujeta con una soga.- ¡Madison!-luego de haberme subido de nuevo a la rama, miré a todos lados, intentando hallar la ubicación de aquella persona.- ¡Didi!- la única persona viva en este mundo, capaz de llamarme así es…

-Haymitch.-me desaté las sogas y me puse de pie sobre las ramas. Miré en todas las direcciones, pero solo encontré un pájaro.- Charlajos.-murmuré tomando el arco. Debía callarlo, antes de que alguien más lo escuche. El ave, cayo inerte de la rama en la que estaba.

Ya estaba despierta, por lo que era hora de buscar un poco de agua. Tomé el arco y chaqueta. Hoy había cambiado el clima y había un poco más de viento que te hacía erizar los pelos del brazo. Lentamente fui bajando del árbol, procurando no hacer tanta fuerza con la pierna lastimada. Una vez que logré tocar el suelo, comencé a caminar. En la noche habían pasado los Profesionales, alardeando sobre las matanzas que había logrado hacer en la Cornucopia, en el camino mencionaron un estanque que se encontraba a dos kilómetros de aquí y que al parecer era la única fuente de agua potable que había en toda la Arena. Bien, ahí me dirigía yo.

A medida que avanzaba, el terreno era cada vez más diferente. Se podían distinguir menos cantidad de árboles y más cantidad de arbustos, había momentos en los que el cielo era opacado por el intenso verde que proporcionaban algunos de los pocos árboles que había en esa zona.

-¿Dónde crees que esté la del 12?-voltee al escuchar esas voces. Miré para todos lados hasta que decidí esconderme detrás de unos arbustos.

-No lo sé.-respondió otra voz.- No sé si ha sido mi imaginación o qué, pero escuché que alguien la llamaba.-

-Sí, yo también lo escuché.-habló otra voz.- Mejor sigamos buscando.- se alejaron poniendo rumbo hacia el este. Esos eran parte de los Profesionales.

Salí de mi escondite luego de haberme asegurado que se habían marchado. Amarrada a mi cintura estaba la cantimplora que llenaría con agua para luego regresar.

Después de haber hecho el otro medio kilómetro que me faltaba, comencé a escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, despertando a mí alrededor. Sentía los pájaros trinar desde las ramas desnudas de los árboles, pero el sonido que más me gusto fue el de miles de millones de gotas de agua, cayendo en forma de cascada. Sin importarme que me doliese la pierna, corrí hasta caer de rodillas en la fangosa orilla del tan famoso arroyo. Usé mis manos para formar un cuenco y llenarlo de agua, que luego me lleve a la boca. Nada se sentía mejor que sentir esa incomparable sensación de algo fresco bajando por mi garganta. Me apresuré a sacarle el seguro a la cantimplora y llenarla, al tiempo que me aseguraba de estar sola y que nadie me tomase por sorpresa. Luego de haberla llenado, me acordé de la herida. Me senté en la orilla y lentamente fui ingresando en el agua. Se sentía tan bien, que me tomé un momento para relajarme y olvidarme de donde estaba.

-Qué suerte.-habló una voz detrás de mí, asustándome.- Por un momento pensé que alguno de los cañones fuese el que anunciara tu muerte.- Klaus estaba detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa socarrona.- Me alegró de saber que estás viva y no muerta.-

-Que considerado.-murmuré con ironía, saliendo lentamente.-Yo también me alegró de que estés bien.-sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó mirando la herida.

-Nada, solo un pequeño encuentro con un tributo.-respondí ligeramente.- Nada grave.-enarcó una ceja.- Solo fue un cuchillo.-se acercó más para examinarla.

-Tienes suerte.-sentenció.- El tirador era muy malo, si hubiera sido alguien como yo te hubiera pasado algo peor, tal vez estaría mucho peor ahora.-

-Gran consuelo.-ironicé, apoyándome sobre mis codos. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño pote de color plateado el cual desprendía un exquisito aroma a menta. Untó un poco en dos de sus dedos y comenzó a pasarlo por mi pierna. Tanto el dolor como el calor que estaba generando, fueron desapareciendo lentamente.

-¿Has recibido algún paracaídas?-preguntó, apenas levantando la vista. Negué con la cabeza.- Creo que alguien se ha olvidado de ti.-bromeo. Rodé los ojos y me tiré un poco hacia atrás. Volvió a meter los dedos, pasándolos por encima de mi ceja. Esta vez lo hizo más lentamente, como si quisiese hacerlo perfecto y que luego no quedase ninguna imperfección.

-¿Has visto el resto de la Arena?-

-Sí.-respondió alejándose un poco.-Los Profesionales tomaron la Cornucopia, quedándose con el resto de las armas y provisiones. El resto de los tributos se esparcieron por todas las direcciones.-

-Que observador.-comenté, reincorporándome con su ayuda.- ¿No les seguiste el rastro?-

-Me preocupo más por los Profesionales, que por aquellos que no son tan peligrosos.-

-¿Yo soy peligrosa para ti?-pregunté, mientras tomaba un poco de la pomada y la pasaba por una herida que surcaba su mejilla.

-Hasta ahora no has querido atacarme ni nada por estilo.-murmuró.- Por el momento eres inofensiva.-

-No te confíes mucho.-él rió levemente, mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para ayudarme.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde poder quedarte?-asentí, tomando el arco y la botella de agua.

-Está a dos kilómetros de aquí.-

-¿Viniste rengueando dos kilómetros?-cuestionó divertido.

-Sí.-respondí con firmeza.- No me iba a quedar todo el día sentada sin hacer nada.-

-Ven, será mejor que volvamos.-

*.*.*

Lo guie durante el trayecto, él me sostenía firmemente procurando que no pisase en falso ni nada por el estilo. Era mucho más caballero de lo que imaginaba.

-Aquí es.-anuncié, cuando llegamos a mí árbol. Él se ofreció para hacer guardia mientras yo escalaba.

-¿Hiciste todo esto tu sola?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la amplia lona. Asentí segura.- Vaya, esto es mucho mejor que mi cueva.-rió un poco.-Cuando la encontré pensé que estaba vacía, pero me equivoqué. Dentro se encontraba el loquito del nueve.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Cuando salió detrás de mí persiguiéndome, se murió.-

-¿Así no más?-inquirí enarcando una ceja.- ¿Se murió solo?-

-No, mentira.-volvió a reír.- Apareció un muto y bueno, ahí si se murió.-

-Vaya.-comenté.- Que bueno.-

-¿De dónde sacaste toda la comida?-preguntó, tomando una de las latas.

-Algunas las encontré en la mochila que tomé y las otras de una chica.-respondí.

-¿La mataste?-

-No, se las pedí prestadas, luego debo devolvérselas.- ironicé.

-No te creía capaz de matar a alguien.-murmuró.

-Bueno, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, si no te defiendes te matan, ¿no?-él asintió. Abrí una de las latas, utilizando la tapa como cuchara. En mi vida había escuchado a un mentor diciéndole a su tributo_ "Vives para morir o matas para vivir"._ Nunca le había encontrado el sentido, pero con el correr de los años fui dándome cuenta de que es lo que en verdad significaba.

Luego de haber cenado, me ofrecí para hacer la primera guardia. Klaus se durmió a los poco minutos, quería asegurarse de que yo estuviese bien.

Me apoyé en el tronco del árbol y me puse a contemplar el oscuro firmamento. Estaba lleno de estrellas, no había nubes y solo corría una leve y fría brisa. Me lleve las piernas al pecho, abrazándome a mí misma. En un costado descansaba el tridente que había encontrado, solté un suspiro y no pude evitar acordarme de Finnick. Esto de jugar a dos puntas, no me gustaba. Sabía que lo defraudaría si no volvía a casa y tampoco quería perder a Klaus. Sí, suena raro, pero se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial para mí y no quería verlo morir.

Saqué el collar que me había dado Finn y lo acaricie lentamente. Deseaba que mi nombre jamás hubiese salido. Me acomodé en el saco de dormir, el cual debía compartir con Klaus, y lentamente me fui quedando dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**_

"_**17"**_

Con la llegada del amanecer, el clima se tornó un poco más frío de lo normal. En la noche había caído un poco de agua, por lo que tuvimos que armar la tienda de campaña y refugiarnos en ella. Klaus ha estado despierto desde la media noche y sé que debe de estar cansado y con más frío.

-Buenos días.-saludó, ingresando en la tienda, acostándose a mí lado.- ¿Cómo has amanecido?- me levanté apenas, soltando un bostezó y fregándome un ojo.

-Con frío.-respondí tiritando apenas un poco. Él paso sus manos por mis mejillas y luego las retiro.

-¿Quieres quedarte mientras yo voy a revisar?-preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

-No, no hace falta.-murmuré.- Voy a levantarme.-apenas asomé la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda, sentí el aire frío calando mis mejillas.- Es un lástima que no tengamos más ropa.-comenté, poniéndome las botas.

-Tal vez haya en algunas mochilas.-me encogí de hombros, colocándome la chaqueta. Ambos salimos, teniendo cuidado de no pisar las resbaladizas ramas.-Ten cuidado al bajar.-me aconsejó, cuando estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio en una de las escarchadas ramas.

Cuando por fin tocamos tierra, nos dimos cuenta de que era más blanda que ayer. Bajo la suela de nuestras botas, había una gran cantidad de nieve.

-Vaya.-comenté.- Al parecer les gusta jugar con el clima.- Klaus sonrió apenas un poco e intentó moverse para poder avanzar.

-¿Qué vamos a buscar primero?-preguntó, tomando mi mano para que pudiese salir de ese montículo de tierra.

-No lo sé.-hice un pausa para sacar mis botas.- Tal vez deberíamos ver si el lago está congelado o no.-

Volvimos a recorrer los mismos dos kilómetros de ayer, ayudándonos mutuamente. Klaus se mantenía serio y alerta ante cualquier ruido.

-Ahí está el lago.-habló luego de unos minutos.- Tu ve a buscar agua mientras que yo iré a ver si encuentro algo que podamos comer. Estoy harto de las arvejas enlatadas.-reí un poco tomando mi cantimplora. Para nuestra suerte, el agua estaba descongelada. Me arrodille en la orilla, dejando el arco a mi lado, pero teniendo un cuchillo en mi cintura. Me mantuve alerta mientras llenaba la cantimplora. No había visto en qué dirección se había ido Klaus, pero sabía que él iba a estar bien. Antes de levantarme, miré para todos lados. Tomé el arco y el carcaj, retomando mis pasos hacia el último lugar donde había estado con mi compañero. Avanzaba con la cabeza baja, pero la levanté rápidamente al escuchar un cañonazo.

-¡Klaus!-grité echando a correr. Se me iba formando un nudo en el pecho al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.- ¡Klaus!-detrás de una mata de hojas, salió. Tenía el rostro crispado, como si estuviese asustado.- ¿Estás bien?-asintió varias veces. Solté un suspiro de alivio y lo abracé.-Me asustaste.-

-Perdón, perdón.-rodeo mi espalda con sus manos, pegándome un poco a él.- Estoy bien, estoy bien.-

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté, sin separarme.- Escuché un cañonazo.-

-Sí…-titubeo.- Creo que hice una masacre.-la última palabra se vio ahogada por una serie de cañonazos.

-¿Qué es eso?-él tomó mi mano, tirando de ella.

-Ya te lo voy a explicar cuando estemos a salvo.-me dejé guiar hasta nuestro campamento. Nuevamente se ofreció para vigilar mientras yo subía.- Al parecer estamos solos.-comentó, cuando cerró apenas la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Bien.-se pasó las manos por el rostro y soltó un suspiro.- Cuando te deje en el río, encontré unos arbustos que tenían unas bayas de color morado tirando a negro. Junte varias de ellas, pero aparecieron algunas complicaciones.-me enseño el corte que tenía en una de sus manos y por debajo del labio.-Aparecieron un grupo de tributos, no sé de qué distritos, pero andaban en busca de comida, por lo que me sacaron todas las bayas y…-

-¿Y?-

-Se murieron.-me lleve las manos a la boca, mientras él sacaba una de esas bayas. La tome y comencé a revisarla.

-Menos mal que no se te ocurrió la idiotez de comértelas.- murmuré, lanzándola fuera de la tienda.- También hay en el 12, son Jaulas de Noche. Pueden aparentar ser inofensivas pero son mortalmente venenosas.-Klaus se recostó sobre el saco de dormir, colocando sus manos debajo de su cabeza. Me acerqué a su mochila y saqué la pomada que había usado ayer conmigo. Unté dos de mis dedos, pasándola suavemente por su mano. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, en cualquier otro momento habría sido incomoda, pero está vez era cómoda. Tomé su mentón para también curar la herida que tenía debajo del labio.

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.-murmuró, intentando levantarse. Lo empujé por los hombros para que se volviese a acostar. Guardé el potecito y me acomodé a su lado. Él pasó sus manos por mi cintura, acercándose más a mí.-No hace falta que hagas todo esto por mí.-susurró.

-Es lo que tú harías si fuese yo.-lo miré a los ojos, distinguiendo ese típico brillo que poseían.- ¿Verdad?-

-Claro.-respondió seguro.- Por ti haría cualquier cosa, Mad.-comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los mío. Una parte de mí, quería hacerlo, pero la otra me recordaba de que del otro lado, Finnick estaría mirando y no sería justo para él.- ¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó, cuando corrí la cabeza.- ¿Es Odair, cierto?-soltó un bufido y se puso boca arriba.-Lo sabía, tu silencio lo dice todo.- salí de la tienda, ubicándome en el pequeño espacio que quedaba de rama. Me senté con el arco entras las piernas y la mirada perdida en la nada.

Si Haymitch estuviese aquí, me hubiera regañado por no haber seguido el plan que habíamos preparado una noche antes de ingresar en la Arena. No es que me haya olvidado, si no que por una extraña razón, sentía que estaba engañando a Finnick. Miré el interior de la tienda, Klaus estaba mirando fijamente el techo en la misma posición de antes. Tenía ganas de entrar y quedarme con él, pero tenía algo llamado orgullo y no iba a ceder. Me acomodé junto al tronco y me quedé mirando como el día comenzaba a dar paso a la noche.

Del cielo comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve, que se iban acumulando en mi cabeza. Estaba tiritando de frío, pero no iba a entrar, no hasta que el salga y me lo pidiese. Se me estaban empezando a entumecer los dedos y ya casi no podía moverme.

-¿Por qué no entras?-preguntó la voz de Klaus desde el interior de la carpa.-Te va hacer mal estar en el frío.-se acercó a mí, tomando mis heladas manos entre las suyas que estaban cálidas. Al principio le costó un poco ayudarme a ingresar, pero terminó lográndolo. Me recostó suavemente sobre el saco de dormir, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta de la tienda.- Te estabas congelando.-se sacó su chaqueta y me envolvió en ella, como si fuera una manta.

-No tienes que hacer esto.-dije castañeando mis dientes por el frío.

-Una por mí, una por ti.-se encargó de retirarme mi chaqueta, llena de nieve, lanzándola a otra parte de la tienda. Sentí como se me erizaban los vellos del brazo a solo quedar con la fina remera de color morada.- Vaya que estabas con frío.-se acostó a mí lado, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, dándome calor. Frotó sus manos sobre mi espalda, mientras me apoyaba sobre su pecho.-Lamento lo de hace un rato, Madi.-murmuró.-No debí enojarme contigo.-besó mi frente, cuando comencé a tiritar.

*.*.*

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida, solo sabía que un delicioso aroma comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. Lentamente me fui desperezando, para luego apoyarme sobre mis codos. Klaus estaba en medio de la tienda con dos latas de comida, de las cuales salía un poco de vapor, como si las hubiera calentado.

-Hey.-saludó, sonriéndome.- Ya iba a despertarte.- comentó, bajando las latas.-

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Bueno, afuera está haciendo demasiado frío y las latas estaban heladas.-hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para reírse un poco.- Fui hasta la Cornucopia y distraje a los Profesionales. Cuando el lugar estuvo vació, calenté las latas.-

-¿Cómo hiciste para pasar por el pantano sin mojarte?-pregunté.

-Nena, tengo mis secretos.-me guiño un ojo, para luego pasarme una de las latas.- Hasta encontré algo que podemos comer luego de la cena.-señaló un potecito de metal que venía amarrado a un paracaídas.

-¿Es tuyo?-

-No, no es mío.-enarqué una ceja.

-¿A quién se lo sacaste?-pregunté.

-Ten.-me entregó una pequeña tarjetita que venía con el potecito.

"_Sé que no es una buena forma de pasar un cumpleaños, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer."_

_H.A_

-¿Cumpleaños?-me llevé la mano a la frente, dándome un leve golpe.- Me olvide de mi cumpleaños.-Klaus rió un poco.

-Bueno, hoy es un día especial para ti, así lo que queda del día haré lo posible para que puedas disfrutarlo.-me acerqué a él, abrazándolo.

-Gracias.-le susurré al oído.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar mi actitud de idiota que tuve hoy.-me separé sonriéndole.

-Ya cállate.-le espeté.- Tengo hambre.-

Ambos comimos en silencio, de vez en cuando hablábamos. Le pedí a Klaus que me contase más sobre él. Su padre era el hermano del carnicero, y había sido él quién le enseñó a utilizar los cuchillos. Su madre era costurera, pero en el último invierno enfermó gravemente y no habían conseguido a tiempo la medicina para salvarla. Éramos tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos.

-Ahora.-habló luego de dejar la lata de lado.- ¿Cómo era tu vida?-

-Es raro que preguntes eso, cuando medio Panem la conoce.-ambos reímos un poco.- Bueno, mi madre se llamaba Constance Constintong. Según lo poco me contaron, pertenecía a una familia de panaderos. Mi abuelo era el encargado del negocio, pero al morir pasó a manos de su mejor amigo, el señor Mellark. Mi abuela se encargaba del decorado de las galletas. Tenía dos tíos, pero cuando solo quedaron ellos, pidieron mudarse al 2 donde se convirtieron en Agentes de la Paz, a veces los veo en la plaza del 12, pero prefieren ignorarme.-hice una breve pausa.- Luego está papá. Él me llevó al Capitolio desde que cumplí los dos años. Siempre fui querida por los estilistas y en especial por la tía Effie…-me quedé mirando la nada, perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Mira.-habló luego de unos segundos.- Ya está comenzando a salir el sol, lo que significa que es tu cumpleaños.-sonreí un poco.- ¿17, verdad?-asentí lentamente.- Vaya, pareces apenas de 14 años.-golpee su hombro suavemente, mientras se me quedaba mirando fijamente.- Oye, yo no tenía nada para darte en este momento, pero creo que tendré que improvisar.-se acercó un poco a mí, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.- Cierra los ojos.-me pidió, haciendo chocar su aliento contra mis labios. Obedecí, mientras él me tomaba del mentón y tiraba de mi rostro hacia adelante. Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Sentí como aquel beso era lento, suave, dulce y armonioso. Fue empujándome hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda toco la tela del saco de dormir. Pasé mis manos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más, intensificando más el beso. Maliciosamente, mordió mi labio superior, mientras se separaba.- Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto.-me paré sobre mis codos, alcanzando sus labios una vez más. Era como una droga, que mi cuerpo quería más.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

"_**Los dos lados de los Juegos"**_

_**Finnick:**_

Bueno, al parecer ese tal… Trelaway se había tomado muy enserio lo de fingir ante las cámaras, poco más y se la comía entera. Traté de concentrarme en el televisor que estaba en la sala del piso cuatro. Mags, se había ido a acostar y solo yo quedaba en la sala. Cualquier otro mentor hubiera apagado la pantalla si sus tributos hubiesen muerto, pero yo no. No me preocupaba por esos dos que me habían tocado este año. A mí solo me preocupaba Madison. La verdad es que hubiera preferido que no se hubiese encontrado con Klaus, pero bueno, era parte del trato.

_**Arena:**_

La mañana había llegado, en el transcurso del amanecer habíamos escuchado algunos cañonazos. De seguro los Profesionales anduvieron de cacería. Lentamente el frío comenzó a desaparecer, dándole la bienvenida a una pequeña primavera. Ya el aire se sentía cada vez más tibio y la nieve había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Moví mi mano buscando a Klaus, pero no lo encontré del otro lado del saco de dormir. Fui abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con los primeros rayos de sol, filtrándose por la tela de tienda. Desde uno de los costados, se escuchaban ruidos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté, reincorporándome y fregándome los ojos. Él se encontraba guardando algunas cosas dentro de su mochila.

-Lo lamento, Madi.-murmuró.- Pero ya solo quedan siete tributos, entre ellos estamos tú y yo. Los Profesionales se separaron por distritos. Van a matarse entre ellos y no quiero que solo quedemos nosotros solos.-

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-me saqué la parte de arriba del saco de dormir y me acerqué a él.

-Eso no importa.-dejó de lado la mochila y tomó mis mejillas.- Quiero mantenerte a salvo.-junto sus labios con los míos, pero aquel beso no era como el de anoche, sino que era más frío y más agrió.- Debo irme.-me susurró, separándose y volviendo a tomar sus cosas. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, salió de la tienda y comenzó a bajar lentamente por el tronco. Tarde reaccione y para cuando quise detenerlo, él ya no estaba. Me quedé en silencio, sentada junto al saco de dormir y mi arco. ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme en este momento?

No baje del árbol en todo el día, apenas comí un poco y me dediqué a dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis dedos acariciaban el collar que me había regalado Finnick, la verdad es que tenía una gran revuelta en la cabeza. Finnick. Klaus. Klaus. Finnick.

Para cuando cayó la noche, comenzó a hacer frió de nuevo. Me arropé con el saco de dormir e intenté pegar un ojo, pero era casi imposible con la guerra que se desataba en mi mente. Me deshice de mi abrigo y me puse de pie para salir de la tienda.

Apenas me asomé a la entrada, sentí ese cortante aire helado, pegándome en el rostro. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta y comencé a bajar lentamente, con el arco y el carcaj, en la espalda. Con las manos en los bolsillos, comencé a caminar, procurando no hacer ni el menor ruido a la hora de pisar. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente, el viento era un poco más violento que antes.

Estuve un largo rato dando vueltas, sin saber qué hacer. Varias veces estuve alerta al escuchar ruidos provenientes de los arbustos. Caminé los dos kilómetros hasta el arroyo, donde busque un poco de agua. Me senté en la orilla, para dejar pasar un poco el tiempo.

-_Madison…-_voltee, al escuchar una suave voz susurrando mi nombre. Miré para todos lados, pero no había nadie escondido, ni agazapado, ni siquiera entre los árboles. El aire se llenó de un espantoso olor a rosas. Sentí una mezcla de repugnancia que me hizo revolver mi estómago. Me volví a poner de pie, saliendo de ese lugar, volviendo a mí campamento, del cual jamás debía haber salido.

Mirando por última vez el cielo despejado, me acurruqué en un extremo de la tienda. Había comido menos de la mitad de la comida que había en una lata. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío de nuevo y el abrigo que proporcionaba el saco de dormir, era demasiado poco. Froté mis manos para darles calor e intenté soplarlas para pasarles aire caliente, pero era muy poca la cantidad que podía producir. Resignada, traté de acomodarme en el suelo para intentar dormir. Tenía mis brazos como almohadas. Dejé que mi mirada vagase por todo el lugar. Se sentía tan grande, tan vació, como el que tenía en el pecho. Pesé al frío, pude distinguir mis saladas lágrimas. No sabía si eran de tristeza, soledad o una mezcla de ambas. Acaricie el collar de Finn, como si eso me conectase a él. Lo extrañaba y mucho.

*.*.*

-¡Finnick!-grité. Me desperté de golpe, con la respiración agitada, las manos temblorosas y la frente empapada de sudor. Miré por la puerta de la tienda, como el amanecer comenzaba a hacer su aparición lentamente. Me reincorporé apenas, tocando la tela de la entrada, sintiéndola escarchada. Solté un suspiró y me volví a sentar. Había dejado la puerta abierta toda la noche, sin importarme el frío, ni la nieve. Estuve esperando a que Klaus volviese, pero solo conseguí congelarme durante más o menos siete horas. Miré mis manos, encontrándolas rojas, como si hubiera apretado algo con demasiada fuerza. Más hacia un costado, se hallaba el tridente qué había logrado encontrar. Sonreí un poco, pero eso no logró cambiar mi humor.

Luego de haberme arropado con la chaqueta, tomé el arco y un cuchillo, que guardé dentro del bolsillo que tenía mi pantalón y salí al exterior. Fui bajando del árbol, mirando todo a mí alrededor. Casi ni había salido el sol y los que quedábamos, aprovecharían este momento para seguir durmiendo. Mientras camino, siento como la nieve se va derritiendo bajo la suela de mis botas. Me cuesta un poco avanzar, pero logré alejarme lo suficiente del árbol.

¿Dónde se encontraría Klaus en este momento? ¿Estará bien? Solté un suspiró mientras iba ingresando a un terreno donde el suelo estaba más nivelado y no había posibilidades de que resbalase con la nieve. La noche, en sí, estuvo bastante tranquila. No se escuchó el sonido del cañón, irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de la Arena, tampoco había sentido a ningún grupo de Mutos, pasando por debajo de mí árbol, ni nada de eso. Tenía la idea de que se estaban guardando todo lo mejor para el final.

Por auto reflejo, saqué una flecha del carcaj y la coloqué en la cuerda, apenas sentí movimientos en los arbustos que estaban cerca de mí. Miré en todas direcciones, pero no había nada sospechoso que valiese mi atención o, en efecto, una flecha. Caminando hacia atrás, tomé la decisión de volver al árbol e intentar mover mi tienda.

-¿Vas a algún lado, linda?-preguntó una voz, reteniéndome por los brazos. Había reconocido esa voz. Pertenecía a uno de los Profesionales, si mal no recuerdo al del dos o el del uno.- Vaya que nos tomó tiempo tratar de encontrarte.-rió a carcajada pura.- ¿Qué paso con el chico que estaba enamorado de ti?-intenté liberarme, pero él ejercía más fuerza.- ¿Dónde está papi para defender a su pobre hijita, eh?-preguntó dejando su voz bromista de lado.- ¿A caso pensaste que no iríamos detrás de ti?-logré mover mi brazo, asestándole un codazo en el pecho. Al menos eso hizo que se alejará un poco, dándome la oportunidad de tomar el arco nuevamente.- ¡A dónde crees que vas!-gruñó, tomándome de una pierna y tirando hacia atrás nuevamente. Forcejee e incluso arañe la tierra para recuperar mi arma, pero era casi imposible que pudiese conseguirla nuevamente.- Vamos a jugar un poco, 12.-me tomó del pelo, arrastrándome un poco, para luego hacer que me pusiera de pie.- Que bonito rostro.-pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla, mientras sonreía. Solté un grito, al sentir un golpe por encima de mi pómulo.- ¿Estás bien, pequeña Abernathy?-preguntó con burla. Me retiré un poco, mientras me cubría la sangre que caí de mí rostro.- Espero no haberte hecho daño.- lo miré con odio, mientras me volvía a reincorporar.- Hermosa carita, cielito.- comencé a correr, pero me detuvo, tirándome al suelo. Escuché claramente como mi espalda, sonó al chocar contra la tierra.- Si no hubieses sido elegida en la Cosecha, tal vez hubiera reconsiderado prestarte atención, bonita.- tenía su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Volví a forcejear para sacármelo de encima, pero era demasiado pesado para mí sola. No tenía ningún cuchillo a mi disposición, por lo tanto estaba desarmada e indefensa. O eso creía. Recordé que tenía un cuchillo dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Deslicé mi mano hacía él. Al principio me costó un poco alcanzarlo, pero lo hice.-Veamos qué cara pone papi, cuando escuche el cañonazo que acabe…-

-Con tu vida.-murmuré y no dude en ensartárselo en el estómago. Su rostro se deformó por el dolor, abrió la boca varias veces. Antes de desplomarse hacia el costado, soltó una gran bocanada de sangre que manchó mi cuello y parte de mi chaqueta.

-¡NO!-gritó alguien de entre los arbustos, pero ese grito se vio ahogado por el sonido del cañonazo, anunciando que Profesional, había muerto. Una cica, salió de su escondite, gritando el nombre del chico que estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y el cuchillo en el estómago.

Recogí el arco y no dude en volver al árbol. Ni siquiera me importaba estar llevándome puestas todas las ramas que hasta hacía un rato había esquivado. Ahora solo quedamos cuatro, solo rogaba que Klaus, estuviese con vida aún. Sonreí al ver que me estaba acercando a mí campamento, ya no faltaba nada para que me pusiera a resguardo de mi tienda. Cuando estaba por llegar, escuché un grito y sentí un gran peso en mi espalda, que me hizo caer de bruces al suelo. La misma chica que minutos antes había estado llorando por el chico de su distrito, ahora se encontraba sobre mí, tratando de ahorcarme.

-Lo…lo mataste.-sollozaba, ejerciendo fuerza en mi cuello. Para mí suerte, el hecho de que estuviese triste, hacía que no hubiese tanta presión. Logré sacar mi mano de debajo de mi pecho y con ella, darle un golpe seco en la cadera que hizo que se cayera hacía un costado liberando mi espalda. Me levanté jadeando, mientras ella aún seguía en el suelo.- ¡Vamos!-gritó.- ¡Anímate a matarme!-pidió con la voz más y más quebrada.- ¡Ya no tengo nada! ¡Tan solo quiero morir!-levanté el arco, al ver que se movía, pero solo se puso de rodillas.- Te lo ruego.-tomé con más firmeza el arco, apuntando a su pecho. Iba a soltar la flecha, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía matarla. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y cayo de frente al suelo. Retrocedí un poco y me asusté al escuchar el sonido del cañón.

-¿Madi?-levanté la vista encontrándome con...

-¡Klaus!-exclamé, pasando por encima del cuerpo y abrazándolo.

-Hey, hey.-acarició mi cabello, suavemente.- Tranquila, estás a salvo, tranquila.-él me llevó hasta mi tienda, donde se encargó de curar el golpe de mi rostro.

-Te he estado esperando.-comenté, luego de haber pasado un largo tiempo en silencio.

-Lo sé.-soltó un suspiro y se sentó a mí lado.-Perdón por no haberte dado explicaciones y haberme ido así tan…de improviso. Pero no quería que solo quedemos nosotros.-chasqueo la lengua con rabia.- No quiero ser yo quién acabe contigo.-acaricié su mejilla.- Sería capaz de matarme a mí misma por ti.-me reincorporé un poco y me senté en su regazo.- Eres demasiado hermosa, Madi.-me abrazó por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricie su cabeza, mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.- ¿Sabes?- negué con la cabeza.- Te amo.-sonreí un poco, mientras lo seguía acariciando.-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.-rió un poco.- Estabas con Sae la Grasienta en la carnicería de mi tía. Te veías jodidamente adorable con un pequeño vestido rosa, que seguramente te regalaron en el Capitolio, llevabas el cabello suelto y todo rizado. Lo que más recuerdo era escuchar tu risa cuando saltabas de la mano de Sae. Desde ese momento supe que eras especial y que…que…-puede notar como se le quebró la voz y unas cuantas lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta.

-Hey.-lo tomé del mentón para que me mirase.- Estaremos bien.-él asintió lentamente. Sin moverse mucho, alcanzó mis labios.

*.*.*.*

Habíamos decidido separarnos, para que cada uno buscase otro lugar para quedarse. Ambos desmantelamos la tienda y guardamos todas nuestras cosas en las mochilas. Para nuestra suerte, el cielo estaba despejado y había una brisa que no era ni fría ni cálida, era intermedia.

-Bueno.-habló Klaus, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el suelo.-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos.-asentí con la mirada pegada en el suelo.-Bien, nos vemos.-lo abracé por última vez y lo de dejé marchar en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Me acomodé la mochila, el arco y el carcaj y comencé a caminar. Solo quedábamos cinco tributos. Los dos del uno, uno del siete y nosotros dos. Ojala que esta pesadilla termine pronto. Haber estado estos tres días en la Arena, habían sido peor que cualquier otro castigo. Mientras seguía caminando, escuché un cañonazo.

-¡Klaus!-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

"_**El último canto del Ruiseñor"**_

-¡Klaus!-solté todas mis cosas, menos el arco, y comencé a correr en dirección al cañonazo. No me importaba tropezarme con los montículos de ramas ni de hojas, solo debía encontrarlo.- ¡Klaus!- casi estaba llegando a la Cornucopia, cuando divise el cadáver del tributo del siete, tendido en el suelo y con un chuchillo en el pecho. Sentí una especie de alegría al ver que era de él del cañonazo. Respiré profundamente, retomando mi camino. Ojala no hubiera llamado la atención de nadie con mis gritos. Me detuve un segundo. Había una gran mancha de sangre que cubría uno de los montones de hojas. Me acerqué hasta ahí y apenas empape mis dedos con ella. Estaba tibia. Miré en la dirección en la que se encontraba el cadáver y solo había huellas que venían de la Cornucopia.- ¿Klaus?-llamé casi en un susurro. Mire para todos lados, pero no había ninguna señal de alguien vivo o algo por el estilo.- ¿Estás aquí?-el sonido de un montón de arbustos moviéndose me sobresaltó. Coloqué una flecha en posición por las dudas.

-Ma…Madi…-giré violentamente, hasta dar con unos setos. Bajé el arco y me acerqué. Ahogue un grito al verlo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamé, arrodillándome junto a él.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?-Klaus, no respondió solo me sonrió.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?-preguntó con un tono burlón. No sonreí ni nada, solo dirigí mi mirad a su mano derecha que reposaba sobre su estómago y tenía algo que no sabía que era, debajo de su palma.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Mad, estoy herido.-retiró su mano, dejándome ver una gran abertura de la cual emanaba sangre en grandes cantidades.

-No puede ser…-musité para mí misma, mientras levantaba su remera para ver mejor. Era muy profunda.- Vas a estar bien.-

-No me mientas.-murmuró con el semblante serio.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que es la herida más grave que me han hecho hasta ahora?- miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con que curarlo, pero no había nada. No muy lejos de nosotros, se hallaba algo largo y de un plateado brillante. Era la lanza del chico del siete.- ¿Se puede hacer algo?-no iba a negar. No me iba a dar por vencida, iba a ayudarlo.

-Ahora vuelo.-me puse de pie y salí corriendo para buscar mi mochila. Aun me quedaban gasas, tal vez lograría salvarlo si detenía le hemorragia.

Mientras corría, no había medido la distancia que había hecho antes. Me apresuré a recorrer lo que me faltaba hasta que llegue. Cuando me agache para tomar la mochila, pude distinguir el inconfundible olor a rosas que emanaban los lagartos. Me colgué la mochila al hombro, mientras me ponía en posición para soltar una flecha en cualquier momento. Traté de no hacer ruido mientras avanzaba hacia atrás, con la mirada distribuida en todos lados, para asegurarme de estar sola. Sentí ruido de hojas pisadas provenientes de la misma dirección por la que estaba comenzado a irme antes de escuchar el cañonazo.

-Hey…-susurró Klaus, al verme llegar.- Tardaste un poco.-

-Lo sé.-me arrodille frente a él. Levanté su camiseta, dejando al exterior su herida. Hice una mueca y traté de que no me viese. Me di vuelta apenas para sacar la caja de gazas. Entre medio estaba la botella de alcohol y la cantimplora de agua. Ambas estaban vacías y no tenía nada con que sacarle la mayor parte de sangre. No podía caminar los dos kilómetros, ya que perdería tiempo y serían minutos claves para él. Pero tenía otra opción. Detrás de mí se encontraba el camino que daba a la Cornucopia y a una gran fuente de agua.- Ahora vuelvo.-informé poniéndome de pie y tomando la botella.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando. Esa herida era demasiado profunda y no sé hasta qué punto habrá llegado. Por ahí es más grave de lo que yo imaginaba. Sentí una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla. No quería perderlo.

Antes de llegar al inicio de la orilla de la Cornucopia, procuré que los Profesionales no me viesen, pero para mí suerte, no se encontraban en casa. De rodillas, me fui arrastrando hasta tocar el agua. Tenía miedo de que de la nada me saltase una mutación y me atacara, pero por los largos segundos que estuve recogiendo agua, nada apareció. Me puse de pie y lentamente fui retrocediendo, hasta perderme en el bosque.

-_Di que estás allí mi ruiseñor_…-me volví a sentar junto a Klaus, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y entonaba una canción, que se me hacía familiar. Moje un poco de la gaza en la boca de la botella y comencé a pasarla por la herida. De vez en cuando él soltaba algún que otro gemido de dolor, pero se mantenía en silencio. Me comencé a preocupar, cuando comenzaba a salir más sangre en vez de detenerse. Sabía que por más que yo pasase una y otra vez la gaza, la sangre seguiría saliendo.-Madi…-

-¡No!-gruñí, reusándome a abandonarlo.

-Mad.-me tomó de las manos, deteniéndome.- Sabes que ya nada se puede hacer.-

-Eso dices tú.-bramé.- Yo no voy a dejarte morir aquí.-me sobe la nariz y me limpie las lágrimas que bajaban.- Haré todo lo que esté a mí alcance por ti.-

-¿Estarías dispuesta a cantarme?-

-¿Qué?-pregunté con la voz acongojada por las lágrimas.

-Sí, quiero que me cantes una canción.-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como si estuviese recordando algo.-Cuando tenías once años, te escuché entonar una melodía…-hizo una pausa, donde tragó con bastante dificultad.- Hablaba sobre un pájaro…-

-¿Un Ruiseñor?-asintió lentamente.

-Desde que te escuche cantarla, me enamoré de tu voz.-abrió los ojos. Apoyé mi mano sobre su frente pero la retiré al ver que estaba frío como el hielo.- ¿Po…podrías…cantármela de nuevo?-moví la cabeza en señal de que lo haría, mientras me volvía a sobar la nariz. Me acosté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras trataba de no tocar la herida.

-_Esta noche no podré dormir, estoy desvelada y muy confundida_.-la voz no me salió como yo esperaba, sino que me salió toda quebrada y llena de lágrimas.-_Todo está en juego, pero estoy abrumada. Necesito una voz en eco, necesito una luz que me lleve a casa. Necesito un héroe, ¿cierto? Nunca puedo ver el bosque por los árboles, me vendría bien tu melodía. Bebé, soy un poco ciega, creo que ya es momento de que me encuentres_.-me llevé la mano a la boca, reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Sigue cantando.-me pidió casi en un susurro.

_-¿Puedes ser mi ruiseñor? Cántame sé que estás allí. Podrías sanarme, pero cántame por favor mándame a dormir. Di que estás allí mi ruiseñor_.- no sé de donde saqué el coraje para cantar el estribillo, ni sé cómo hice para controlar mi voz y que no se apague.- _Porque bebé eres mi sanación, por favor, mándame a dormir. Di que serás mi ruiseñor_.-

-Her…hermoso.-comentó con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima bajándole de costado.- Siempre quise volver a escucharla.-se produjo un doloroso silencio entre ambos.- ¿Madi?-llamó con apenas un hilo de voz.- ¿Ganaras, verdad?-asentí lentamente reincorporándome un poco para verlo a la cara.- ¿Me prometes ser la chica que reciba la corona que dará el presidente Snow?-hice silencio.- Madi, prométemelo.-

-Klaus…-

-¡Hazlo!-exclamó, sin importarle hacer un movimiento en falso y hacer que más sangre saliese de la herida.

-Lo…lo haré, lo prometo.-su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa. Un poco más relajado, se volvió a acomodar en suelo, haciéndome una señal para que me acostase con él. Rodeo mis hombros con su brazo.

-Es un lindo lugar, ¿no?-preguntó con voz casi audible.

-Sí, sería más lindo si no fuera una trampa mortal.-escuché una débil risita, para luego sentir su brazo, haciendo un poco más de presión en mis hombros, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

-Buenas noches, mi Ruiseñor.-suspiró y su pecho dejó de moverse.

Comencé a asustarme.

-¿Klaus?-pregunté moviéndolo.- ¡Klaus!-me puse de rodillas, mientras seguía llamándolo.- ¡No, no, no, no!-exclamé bañando mi rostro con más y más lágrimas.- ¡Klaus!-me abracé a su cuerpo, llorando sobre su pecho. Me importaba poco y nada, saber que todos los distritos y todo el maldito Capitolio me estuviese viendo en esta situación. No iba a dejar que se llevasen el cadáver, no lo permitiría. Me daría igual si de la nada apareciera otro tributo y me matase, él no sabría cuan muerta ya me encuentro. Me fije que sobre su pecho descansaba un colgante. Era de madera y parecía un águila, tallada perfectamente, con todos los detalles que tendría una verdadera. Lo saqué con mucho cuidado y lo coloqué junto al que me regaló Finn.

No pensé estar tan triste como lo estaba en este momento. Klaus…se había ido, me lo sacaron y se lo llevaron para siempre. Sentía un gran nudo en el pecho y no sabía cómo sacármelo de encima. Apenas sonó el cañón, besé sus labios por última vez y me alejé antes de que el aerodeslizador se lo llevase.

Procuré correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaban. Quería alejarme lo más que pudiera. No podía soportar el solo hecho de no volver a escucharlo, ni verlo, ni…besarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue al estanque donde me lo encontré por primera vez. No me fije en una raíz levantada y caí al suelo de boca. No me importó en lo más mínimo. Estaba destrozada y no había nadie que estuviese a mí lado para reconfortarme en este momento. No me importaba si había alguien en los alrededores o no y solté un grito lleno de dolor, que casi me desgarró las cuerdas vocales, pero necesitaba soltarlo o sentía que podría llegar a explotar de la tristeza.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10:**_

"_**Nacimos para morir…"**_

Lugo de que el aerodeslizador se hubiese llevado el cadáver de Klaus, me obligué a mí misma a abandonar el lugar. Retomé mi camino hacia el este, tratando de alejarme lo más que podía de la Cornucopia. A cada paso que daba me sentía realmente mal, aún tenía los ojos mojados y empañados. Antes de haber dejado por completo el lugar, busqué una cámara e hice la señal que hacíamos en el distrito. Recordé al padre de Klaus, el cuál debería estar devastado por haber visto la muerte de su único hijo, pero yo me encargaría de su muerte no haya sido en vano.

La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuánto habré caminado, pero solo sé que me alejé muchos kilómetros en pocas horas. No me sentía ni cansada, ni con hambre ni sed; a lo largo del camino no me crucé ni con tributos ni Mutos. Estaba completamente sola, escuchando los sonidos del bosque.

Llegué a la parte más montañosa de la Arena. Allí hacía un poco más de frío y corría más el viento. Tuve que ponerme la chaqueta de Klaus y subirme hasta arriba el cierre de la mía. Decidir establecerme allí por un tiempo. A medida que subía para encontrar algún lugar estable en el que pudiese mantenerme en pie, resbalaba con la escarcha que cubría la roca de las paredes.

-¡Maldición!-exclamé cuando resbale, raspándome la rodilla, haciéndole un agujero al pantalón y viendo cómo se me iba poniendo roja para luego comenzar a sangrar. Esa simple herida no me impidió seguir subiendo hasta hallar una cueva justo en el centro de la montaña.

Tal como hice en el árbol, utilicé la lona como base para no tener que sentir el frío del suelo y tener más o menos algo en que dormir. Saqué una lata de conserva y comí apenas menos de la mitad. En el interior hacía mucho más frío que en el exterior, por eso saqué la manta que había pertenecido a Klaus y me envolví en ella, dejando que el aroma a su antiguo dueño, me embriagase. No había pasado ni un día sin él y lo extrañaba horrores. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora la echaba de menos.

Tomé la decisión de no salir de la cueva por al menos unos días, aún no me sentía en condiciones de seguir luchando en esta Arena.

El primer día, me quedé viendo el amanecer y el atardecer en la misma posición, sin moverme ni nada. Al segundo, un pájaro se posó en la entrada, pero ni siquiera me inmuté de ese hecho. Al tercero, tuve que hacer algo, ya que se metió un Charlajo que imitaba los gritos de Klaus y eso me exasperaba. Al cuarto, escuché una voz que decía que el primero en llegar a la Cornucopia, sería el ganador y el resto moriría. Ahí fue cuando realmente reaccione y me dije a mi misma: **se acabaron los días de luto**.

Cuando decidí volver a ponerme en marcha, tenía un hambre impresionante y la comida que tenía, no me llenaba. Escuché un suave canto en la entrada de la cueva. El mismo pájaro que se posó al segundo día, terminó siendo mi almuerzo. Con las manos temblando, logré sacarle todas las plumas. Prendí una pequeña fogata, lo suficientemente grande como para cocinar al ave. Miré una de las plumas y era de un color llamativo, muy bello por así decirlo. La carne del ave era tierna y jugosa, lo bastante sabrosa como para llenarme por un par de horas.

Una vez que terminé de almorzar, tiré los restos por la montaña y apagué la fogata, para luego tomar mis cosas y comenzar a bajar.

Me interné en la espesura del bosque, por ahora todo estaba en silencio, como si se guardasen lo mejor para el final. Tenía el arco preparado por las dudas y miraba para todas partes, asegurándome de que no me tomaran por sorpresa. Llegué al arroyo. Creo que ese fue el único momento en que baje la guardia. Saque la cantimplora plateada y comencé a llenarla con agua, use mis mano para lavarme la cara y humedecerme el cuello. Sentí un movimiento entre los arbustos y rápidamente me puse a la defensiva. Detrás de un árbol vi algo pequeño que caminaba por encima de una rama. Me acerque apenas, distinguiendo a una ardilla. Reí ante lo pomposa que era su cola y lo tierna que era su cara. Bajé el arco, sin perderla de vista. Me reí aún más al ver como se movía con gracia entre las ramas hasta que llegó a una que estaba sobre mi cabeza. Estiré mi mano para tocarla, pero me mordió. Solté un grito y retrocedí. La adorable ardillita, ya no era tan adorable cuando me mostro unos afilados dientes, de los cuales choreaba un fino hilo de mi sangre. Fui retrocediendo cada vez más al ver que más de esas cosas salían de entre las ramas.

-Mutos.-murmuré. En un rápido movimiento, tomé mis cosas y comencé a correr por entre el follaje. Me corté la mejilla con una rama, pero seguí corriendo. A mi par vi a otro tributo escapando, pero él tenía más problemas que yo. Estaba siendo seguido por una bandada de pájaros de largos picos que le había picoteada toda la cabeza. Salté una piedra y caí de boca al suelo. Sentía a las ardillas corriendo detrás de mí, por lo que me volví a poner de pie y seguí corriendo. Escuchaba los pájaros que iban detrás del otro tributo, pero a su vez se sumó la tributo profesional del uno, también siendo perseguidos por los Mutos, pero esta vez eran los lagartos.

Nos abrimos paso hasta llegar a la Cornucopia, allí tanto los pájaros como las ardillas, se detuvieron. A nosotros no nos quedó más opción que saltar al agua para librarnos del otro peligro que se nos venía encima. Antes de saltar, vi de reojo a al chico del uno, siendo emboscado por dos lagartos, que lo superaban en estatura y fuerza. No sé como pero, caí al agua de un golpe seco y sentí mi garganta obstruida por un momento. Logré abrir los ojos en las pantanosas aguas y divisé a la profesional con sus manos sobre mi cuello, tratando de ahogarme. Movía mis piernas para liberarme, pero casi no podía. Logré hacer que mi rodilla llegase a su estómago y le propiné un puntapié, que me dio unos segundos de ventaja para salir al exterior. Cuando mi cabeza salió del agua, escuché con claridad el sonido del cañón. El profesional del uno, había muerto. Miré hacia la orilla y los lagartos se acercaban. Nadé tan rápido como pude hasta la base de la Cornucopia.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-gritó la chica del uno, tomándome de la bota y tirando de ella, para ahogarme, como así sus manos tratando de escalar por mi espalda, para dejarme abajo. Escuché el sonido que hicieron los cuerpos de los Mutos al volver a zambullirse, por lo que logré darle una patada a la chica en la nariz y así poder subir. Me acosté en el suelo de la Cornucopia y me quedé ahí, tendida, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

Esperaba escuchar el cañonazo que dijese que solo quedaba yo, pero nada paso. Me trate de reincorporar como pude y me asomé a la orilla de la tarima, mirando hacia el agua. El marrón del fango, no me dejaba ver nada por lo que no podría decir si la chica estaba viva o no. Solté un suspiro y como pude, me puse de pie. Me dolía la garganta y el dedo que me había mordida la maldita ardilla.

El interior de la Cornucopia, aún estaba como lo habían dejado los Profesionales, con las tiendas y algunos restos de brazas. Tenía sed y hambre. Me senté en el suelo y me llevé las rodillas al pecho. Solo quería escuchar el cañonazo e irme a casa. Y lo escuché. Me levanté rápidamente y el cadáver de la chica apareció flotando en el agua. No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería llorar, quería reír todo al mismo tiempo. Terminé arrodillada junto a la orilla con las manos en el rostro riendo y llorando de felicidad. Cualquiera que me viese en ese estado, pensaría que estoy loca o algo por el estilo. Ahora solo faltaba escuchar la voz de Claudius, anunciando que yo era la ganadora.

Pero eso no pasó.

Levanté la cabeza tratando de buscar alguna cámara. Encontré una en la esquina de la Cornucopia, me puse de pie. Sí, estaba enojada y me quería ir de ese lugar.

-¡Se supone que cuando un tributo gana, lo vienen a buscar!-grité. Miré al cielo, pero no apareció ningún aerodeslizador.- ¡Vengan por mí!-insistí. Escuché un movimiento en el agua. Giré y vi una cola escamosa que se hundía nuevamente. Me acerqué al lugar donde había estado sentada y tomé mi arco. Saqué una flecha del carcaj y la coloqué, solo para estar preparada. Desde diferentes puntos, se escuchaba como el agua se agitaba y varias veces, me sentía observada.

-_Madison…-_voltee, pero no vi nada. A mi nariz llego un aroma, que yo más odiaba.

-Rosas.-susurré. Cuando me di vuelta, sentía algo filoso sobre la piel de mi garganta. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y sangre comenzó a bajar por toda mi ropa. Frente a mí había un lagarto con las garras manchadas de rojo. Me llevé las manos a la garganta, pero era inútil tratar de detenerlo. La boca se me comenzó a llenar de sangre y casi que me estaba ahogando. Tenía la vista clavada en el cielo, intentando pedir ayuda, cuando vi la figura de un aerodeslizador que bajaba la gran pinza que me sacaría de la Arena. Lo último que recuerdo haber visto, fue una brillante luz y luego…oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11:**_

_**Aquí seguimos.**_

Veía luces blancas que me nublaban la vista. Sentía manos que inyectaban cosas en brazos que me hacían sentir relajada. Me costaba tragar y cuando lo lograba, sentía un intenso dolor que me desgarraba por dentro.

_-¿Madison?-_escuchaba a lo lejos, pero no podía reconocer quién era.- _¿Me escuchas, Madison?_-como si fuera por arte de magia, uno de mis parpados se abrió y otra luz brillante, penetro en mi ojo_.- La pupila no reacciona_.-escuché.- _Necesita sangre, ¡AHORA!_- el sonido de muchos pies moviéndose hacia afuera de la habitación, llegó a mis oídos.

-_Señor, el padre está aquí_.- Haymitch. Pensé. Quería levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de las órdenes de mi cerebro.

_-¡DÉJENME PASAR!-_el forcejeo hacía oscilar la puerta del cuarto, hasta que por fin se abrió_.- ¡Madison!-_giré la cabeza pero solo vi una mancha negra y borrosa, que se colocaba a mí lado.

-Pa…-dije con voz que casi ni yo podía escuchar.

-_No digas nada.-_me calló_.- Papá está aquí_.-entrecerré los ojos y al final terminé cerrándolos.

Fueron largas las horas en las no que no supe que es lo que estaban haciendo conmigo. Sentía como iban cerrando la gran herida que tenía en la garganta. De vez en cuando abría los ojos, pero me obligaban a cerrarlos nuevamente.

Para cuando los efectos de la anestesia pasaron, me encontraba en una habitación que no era la que yo recordaba ver en esos pocos momentos de lucidez. El lugar estaba completamente vació, solo había una cama, un modular con diferentes frascos y un aparato que estaba conectado a una mascarilla que me daba aire. Intenté moverme, pero solo sentí un pinchazo en el brazo. Bajé la vista encontrándome con una aguja que me pasaba medicamentos a través de intravenosa. Parpadee varias veces hasta que pude distinguir todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

-Solo tienes un momento.-dijo una voz, abriendo una puerta.

-Finn…-susurré para mí misma. Él se acercó lentamente, tomando una silla y la colocó junto a mí cama. Lo notaba serio, pero sonrió un poco cuando me tomó la mano.

-¿Cómo estás?-pensé durante unos segundos la respuesta y luego abrí la boca.

-Bien.-él asintió, acercando un poco más la silla.

-Haz ganado, Mad.-estiró la mano que tenía libre y me acarició la mejilla.- Ganaste.-giré la cabeza y vi al costado en mi mesita de luz su collar. Lo tomé y se lo entregué.- Vaya, al fin y al cabo te trajo suerte.-asentí lentamente, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por tragar saliva.-Los médicos dicen que en un par de días vas a poder volver a hablar. Pero por el momento es preferible que no lo hagas.-él se puso de pie, inclinándose para besar mi frente.- Me alegra saber que estás bien.-comenzó a irse, pero lo detuve, tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté, sin importarme el insoportable dolor de mi garganta. Él retrocedió y se volvió a sentar. Bajo la vista y negó.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi padres?-asentí, apretando su mano.- Bueno, ellos…ya no…-dejó de hablar y escondió su rostro en el colchón de mi camilla.-Los han matado. Han matado a mis padres.- me llevó una mano a la boca y rápidamente me pongo de pie, rodeando la cama y llegando a su lado. Él se abrazó a mi cintura, reposando su cabeza sobre mi estómago. Pasé mis manos por su espalda.

-¿Fue Snow, verdad?-asintió, sin despegarse de mí.- ¿Pero…por qué lo hizo?-

-La gente comenzó a abuchear que tú y Klaus hayan tenido ese beso y pensó que les daría un poco más de emoción a la historia y si yo me sentía…destruido.-

-¿Estás diciéndome que mataron a tus padres por…generar publicidad?-él volvió a asentir.-Finn, lo lamento tanto.-me arrodille junto a él.-Lo lamento tanto.-

-Te extrañe, Mad.-

*.*.*

-Me alegra saber que puedo vestirte una vez más.-comentó Tigris, mientras terminaba de acomodar unos mínimos detalles en mi vestido.- Tenía el presentimiento que ganarías.-reí por lo bajo.- ¿Cómo estás?-levanté un poco la cabeza, mirando la gran marca que me dejo ese Muto.

-Bien.-pasé mi mano por la cicatriz, pero la bajé rápidamente. Me daba cosa tenerla ahí.- ¿No es demasiado... llamativo?-

-Cariño, eres la primera que sobrevive a los lagartos, debes lucirte como una ganadora.-respondió.- Aparte sales con un chico como Odair, debes mostrarte…deseable.

-Finnick y yo no salimos.-repuse.

-Claro.-las dos quedamos en silencio, mientras ella sujetaba la cola de mi vestido en mi cintura. Pasaron varios días desde que salí de la Arena y todas las noches me despertaba con pesadillas relacionadas con Klaus, pero siempre estaba papá para calmarme. Pronto ella terminó de vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme.- Ya estás lista para salir y deslumbrar a todos.-le sonrió y no dudo en abrazarla y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Finnick, cuando apenas salí del cuarto. Me aferré a su brazo y juntos fuimos rumbo al ascensor. Me mordí el labio al verlo tan…apuesto con ese traje negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes.- ¿Puedo casarme contigo?-comentó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Eso si Haymitch lo aprueba.-él rió un poco y se acercó a mí, colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla e inclinándose hacia adelante. Sentí una paz que extrañaba sentir cuando posicionó sus labios sobre los míos. Me reí para mis adentro al diferenciar el sabor salado de las galletas del 4.

-Yo creo que él lo aprobará.-dijo cuándo se separó.-Le caigo bien, después de todo.-

-Seguro.-

Cuando salimos del ascensor, papá y Effie, nos esperaban detrás del escenario. Esta vez no me sentía tan nerviosa, como cuando fue la primera entrevista. Effie me dio un par de consejos como por ejemplo: sonreír, sonreír y volver a sonreír.

_-Le hemos conocido como la hija de dos tributos que han participado en los juegos. La hemos visto crecer con el correr los años. Muchos le hemos tomado cariño y hasta incluso la apoyamos cuando ingresó a la Arena. Hoy, dos semanas después de su victoria, tengo el placer de presentarles a ¡Madison Abernathy, la ganadora de los Septuagésimos séptimos Juegos del Hambre!-_la gente comenzó a aplaudirme, cuando salí detrás del telón, agarrada del brazo de Finnick. Siguiendo los consejos de mi tía, sonreí y saludé al público.-Madi, Madi, Madi.-Caesar, se puso de pie y me abrazó unos segundos.- Vaya susto nos diste a todos.-

-¿Hice eso?-pregunté. Él rió estruendosamente, siendo coreado por todos.

-Sí, sí lo hiciste.-me dejó de lado para dirigirse a Finnick.- ¿Y qué se siente escoltarla?-

-No te das una idea de lo feliz que estoy.-las mujeres, soltaron exclamaciones de enamoradas, cuando él, poso su verdosa mirada sobre mí.

-Primero que nada, me encanta tenerte aquí de nuevo.-sonreí, mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones, con Finn sosteniendo mi mano.- Segundo, quiero detalle por detalle de tu experiencia en la Arena.-como si se pudiese rescatar algo bueno de ahí.

-¿Por dónde quieres que comience?-pregunté.

-Bueno, cuéntame sobre tu encuentro con la primera chica.-

-Debo confesar que estaba un poco asustada, ¿se notó?-él asintió y el público coreo.- Me vi a mí y la vi a ella y supe que mi vida estaba por encima de la suya.-

-Profundo.-comentó Caesar.- ¿Y sobre tu compañero?-quería a toda costa evitar ese tema.- ¿Qué pensabas de él?-

-Él…él era el tributo más valiente que he visto y debo decir que tuve el placer de pelear a su lado.-se me comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero logré contenerlas.- No hay día en el cual no piense en él.-

-Y la canción que le cantas, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-La escuché una vez en mi distrito y desde ese día no pude sacármela de la cabeza.-

-Debo de confesarte, Madi, que he llorado demasiado cuando intentabas reanimarlo. Juro que mi corazón se detuvo. Se detuvo. Se notaba que él te amaba y te lo demostró con tu especial regalo de cumpleaños.-sentí calor en ese momento.- ¿Pensabas en Finnick?-preguntó acercando un poco más su sillón. Miré hacia mi costado, encontrándome con una dulce sonrisa de parte de Finn.

-Todo el tiempo.-

-El amor lo es todo.-apreté un poco la mano que sostenía Finnick y le sonreí un poco.- ¿Qué les parece si vemos los mejores momentos de Madison en la Arena?-la gente comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a continuación apareció un pantalla blanca. Algunos se rieron cuando apareció mi cara de desconcierto al ver donde estaba. El momento en que me enfrenté al del 11, pero que por suerte Klaus estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Cuando arme mi campamento. La primera conversación que tuve con él. Cuando me ayudó a curar mi herida y llevarme hasta mi árbol. Y así fueron pasando más y más momentos, ya para ese punto estaba con los ojos vidriosos, el maquillaje corrido y las mejillas empapadas apenas con algunas lágrimas. Pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando me mostraron cantándole la canción y terminé de quebrarme cuando lo vi sonreír por última vez antes de que sonase el cañón. Para cuando vuelven a encender las luces, Finnick, me estaba abrazando.- Damas y caballeros, hemos dado fin a esta entrevista. Querida Madi, nos volveremos a ver pronto.-él se puso de pie y me besó la frente antes de que yo saliese de ese lugar.

-Didi.-bajé los escalones del escenario y corrí junto a papá.- Tranquila.-él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, acariciándome la espalda y susurrándome cosas al oído.- Tranquila. Ya pasó todo.-

-Hágale caso a su padre, señorita Abernathy.- volteamos encontrándonos con Snow. Tenía una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de su saco y el olor a sangre, me hacía querer vomitar.-Fue muy conmovedor la escena de romanticismo que hubo entre usted y el señor Odair. Déjeme decirle, que casi me llegó al corazón, pero sin duda le llegó a todo el Capitolio. Por eso vengo a decirle que usted irá a vivir al distrito 4, junto al amor de su vida y que solo volverá al 12, para cumplir con su puesto de mentora.-sacó la rosa que tenía el bolsillo y la colocó detrás de mí oreja.- Felicitaciones, mí estimada, señorita Abernathy.-

*.*.*

Ropa de Madison en mi perfil ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12:**_

"_**Una nueva vida en el 4"**_

-No falta mucho para llegar.-avisó la acompañante del Capitolio, mientras se limaba sus largas uñas.- Déjame decirte que estás yendo a un distrito que se caracteriza por sus hermosas playas y su excelente economía pesquera.-levanté las cejas, mostrándome interesada. Esas cosas ya las sabía.

Deje que ella siguiese hablando, mientras yo miraba por la ventana, viendo pasar el paisaje. Hacia unos dos días que me había despedido de papá, con la promesa de que nos veríamos el año que viene para la Cosecha.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Finnick, ocupando el lugar que estaba libre a mí lado. Me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando por la ventana.

-Va ser raro cuando el tren en el que va Haymitch, llegué al doce y yo no esté.-pasé una mano por mi rostro, acomodando un mechón que caí sobre mis ojos.-Pero es mejor no hacer enojar a Snow.-murmuré para mí misma.

-¿No te agrada la idea de irte a vivir al 4?-miré a Finn a los ojos y sonreí.

-Claro que me agrada, solo que me hubiera ido a vivir por mi cuenta y no por una orden.-él asintió, tomando mi mano, para luego depositar un beso en el dorso.

El maquinista informó que llegaríamos para la mañana del otro día, por lo que tuvimos una última cena en el tren y luego nos fuimos a acostar. Me habían dado la habitación continua a la de Finnick.

Cuando todos fueron a dormir, fui la única que se quedó despierta. Desde que había salido de la Arena, tenía horribles pesadillas que me producían insomnio y a veces me rascaba la herida, haciendo que se me abriesen los puntos y comenzaran a sangrar. Luego de haber estado más o menos una hora despierta, logré dormirme.

La mayoría de mis pesadillas se basaban en miles de formas en que pudo haber muerto Klaus; Mutos, tributos, infecciones, deshidratación, hambre. Cada una de ellas, me hacían despertar de golpe, gritando y llorando. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

-¡Madison!- Finnick, ingresó a la habitación y se sentó al lado de mi cama, rodeándome con sus brazos. Yo no dejaba de moverme, para que me soltase, pero él insistía en abrazarme.

-Creo que esto servirá.-no vi quién dijo eso, pero sentí un aroma parecido a la menta que me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué es eso?-escuché preguntar a Finn.

-Es un poco de Morfina.-respondió la voz.- A la mayoría de los nuevos campeones, se les da para ayudarlos con los traumas.-todos mis músculos se fueron relajando y en mi mente ya no había escenas de asesinatos ni nada de eso. Ahora solo había la imagen de un lugar paradisiaco donde todo era tranquilo. Esa fue la primera noche en la que pude dormir realmente bien, sin pesadillas ni nada por el estilo.

A madrugada, me desperté encontrándome a Finnick durmiendo medio acostado, medio sentado, a mí lado con un brazo sobre mis hombros y una de sus manos, sosteniendo la mía. Poco me acordaba de que pasó, pero me sentía segura a su lado. Me abracé a su cintura y seguí durmiendo. Cuando llegó la mañana, sentí que alguien me zarandeaba suavemente.

-Buenos días.-saludó Finn, a mí oído. Me estiré un poco en la cama y sonreí de lado.

-Hola.-él se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus labios sobre los míos.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, acostándose a mí lado, abrazándome por detrás.

-Mejor…creo.-besó mi hombro, mientras corría el cabello que me caía en el hueco del cuello.

-Anoche me asustaste.-comentó.

-Lo lamentó.-murmuré, dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él.- Aún no me acostumbro a esto.-

-Está bien, es normal.-dijo él, pasando su dedo por el contorno de mi mejilla.- ¿Tienes hambre?-asentí reiteradas veces, mientras me reincorporaba en la cama.- De acuerdo, espérame aquí.-antes de ponerse de pie, me dio un beso rápido y luego se marchó. Una vez que me quedé sola, solté un suspiro y pase mi mirada hacia le ventana. No debían ser las ocho de la mañana, pero ya había mucho sol. Junté mis rodillas contra mi pecho y apoyé mi cabeza en ellas. Por alguna razón, quería olvidarme de todas las cosas que viví en la Arena y solo concentrarme en tener buenos recuerdos de mi vida, pero era imposible. Con mi consentimiento o sin él, mi vida, había cambiado. Solté un suspiro y me abracé a mis rodillas.- Te ves hermosa.-comentó Finn, colocando algo detrás de mí oreja. Voltee para verlo, sentado en la cama con una bandeja, no muy lejos de mis piernas.- ¿Quieres?-preguntó, pasándome una tostada. Tomé una y le di un leve mordisco.- ¿Cómo son las bodas en el 12?-

-¿Las bodas?-repetí, tragando. Él asintió.- Bueno, ohm…-me pasé la lengua por los labios, borrando el rastro de la tostada y arrugué un poco la nariz.-…la novia usualmente renta un vestido blanco que ha sido usado cientos de veces por otras mujeres. El novio usa algo limpio que no fuesen ropas de las minas. Juntos llenan algunos papeles en el Edificio de Justicia y se les asigna una casa. Los familiares comparten alguna comida o, los que pueden, compran alguna porción de pastel.-me acomodé el cabello hacia un costado y continué.-Tenemos nuestra pequeña ceremonia, que se llama la Tostada.-Finnick alzó una ceja.-Se tuesta un pedazo de pan y lo comparten. Mis padres lograron hacerla antes de que enviasen a mi madre a la Arena.-

-Lo lamento.-murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

-No, no. Está bien.-me apresuré a decir.- Es algo lindo y la verdad es que me gusta pensarlo e imaginarlo.-él volvió a sonreír, tomando mi mano.

-¿Te gustaría casarte algún día y tener hijos?-preguntó.

-Voy a serte sincera; jamás pensé en hacer las dos cosas.-respondí.- Desde que mi nombre ingresó por primera vez en la Cosecha, tuve miedo y rogaba porque no saliese. Cuando elegían a otras niñas, yo me detenía a ver el rostro de las madres que lloraban detrás de las vallas, pidiendo en silencio que alguien se ofreciese como voluntario. La verdad es que no me gustaría traer a un niño a este mundo, para verlo sufrir esa incertidumbre de ser o no ser elegido.-

-Tal vez para cuando seamos más grandes, las cosas cambien.-dijo con un tono esperanzador.- Tal vez nuestros hijos no tengan que pasar lo mismo que nosotros.-

-¿A caso quieres tener hijos conmigo?-inquirí alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero un futuro contigo.-

*.*.*

Para antes del mediodía, el tren frenó en la estación del distrito 4. Finnick tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajar. El lugar estaba vació en cuanto a personas, lo cual era mejor para mí; no quería que nadie me preguntase sobre los Juegos.

-Siéntete como en casa.-comentó Finnick abriendo la puerta. Entré tímidamente a la gran sala de estar. Me quedé sorprendida al ver que era más luminosa que la del 12. Tenía un gran ventanal con marco de madera, que daba a las blancas playas. Había pequeños muebles de mimbre que servían como soporte de cuencos de cerámica y de vidrios. Las ventanas dejaban pasar la mayor cantidad de luz posible. Los sillones eran mullidos y parecían ser cómodos.- La casa cuenta con una habitación sola.-explicó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- No quisiera incomodarte, por lo que voy a dormir aquí.-

-Oh, no, no.-dije rápidamente.- No quiero que te sientas como un invitado en tu propia casa.-

-¿No te molestaría compartir la habitación conmigo?-preguntó alzando una ceja.- Eso es interesante.-reí un poco, mientras seguía mirando todo.

-Es un lugar muy bello.-

-Sí, sí lo es.-lo escuché acercarse y apoyarse en el marco de madera.- ¿Quieres ir a la playa?-

Luego de haberme puesto un traje de baño (cortesía de Tigris) salí por el patio trasero, hasta la orilla del mar. Finn ya estaba dentro. El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el sol reflejaba sus brillantes ojos.

-Hey.-saludé, despojándome de la toalla que me cubría. Él giró en dirección a la playa y estiró su mano, saludándome. Me reí cuando una ola lo empapó de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-preguntó, tratando de caminar por entre el agua.- Ven.- avancé un poco y mis pies sintieron la cálida sensación de la arena. Las pequeñas olas mojaban mis dedos, haciéndoles cosquillas.- ¿Qué ocurre?-levanté la vista, encontrándolo frente a mí.

-Nunca antes estuve en el mar.-murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Nunca?-repitió. Negué.- Entonces, ven.-me tomó suavemente de la mano y lentamente, me hizo ingresar al agua. Cerré los ojos al sentir mis piernas mojándose.- ¿Te gusta?-asentí. Él se colocó detrás de mí, apoyando su mano sobre mi vientre y su mentón sobre mi hombro. Se movía suavemente, mientras me llevaba más adentro.

Jamás había vivido algo así. Finnick, se estaba encargando de que todos los malos recuerdos desaparezcan de mi cabeza y la llenaba de aquellos que si valían la pena guardar.

Cuando me acostumbré al mar, comenzamos una guerra de salpicaduras. Varias veces, él me tomó de la cintura y me tiró al agua. Alguna que otra, me robaba algún beso. Me cargó sobre su espalda o me alzaba en brazos, haciéndome reír. Para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, el ocaso estaba cayendo sobre nosotros. Salimos del mar y nos recostamos en unas mantas que estaban sobre la arena. Reposé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome más a él.

-Gracias.-murmuré.- Me has dado el día más feliz de mi vida.-

-Todo sea por ti, Madi.-besó mi cabeza, acariciándome el brazo. Luego de haber visto como el sol se escondía detrás del horizonte, Finn, prendió una fogata y trajo algunos bocadillos de la casa y algunas mantas más.- Mañana te llevaré a que conozcas el distrito.-comentó, abriendo una ostra.

-Quiero todo un recorrido turístico.-agregué.- Voy a tener que acostumbrarme al calor.-él rió por lo bajo.- En serio, en el 12 hace frío casi todo el año. Creo que en mis 17 años, jamás he visto un día en que haga demasiado calor como hace aquí.-

-En el mercado vas a poder conseguir un montón de vestidos, todos de telas livianas y de seguro te gustaran.-cuando abrió la ostra, acercó su mano a la luz de la fogata y sonrió.- Vaya, vino con sorpresa.-

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté, acercándome también.

-Es una perla.-me la pasó y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Effie una vez dijo que las perlas vienen del carbón. Lo dijo en un intento de conseguirme patrocinadores.-se la devolví mientras me recostaba sobre la manta con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Quiero que te la quedes.-dijo, acostándose a mí lado.- Quiero que cuando todos la vean, sepan que esta es la chica que Finnick Odair, ama.-


End file.
